


Yes, I wanna play!

by Thierry_Lei



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thierry_Lei/pseuds/Thierry_Lei
Summary: Sequel to"Wanna Play? Not tomorrow, but today."in which Jungkook has summoned a demon, but accidentally didn't bind him. That unfettered demon, Taehyung, drags Jungkook to hell, and in this sequel we read all the kind of things that happened...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "Wanna Play? Not tomorrow, but today."  
> I chose to make a separate story of the sequel, because this one contains more explicit and pervy desciptions, while the former was more general in content.
> 
> Not beta read  
> And English isn't my first language :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna play... Mario Kart?

"Kookie... Kookie.... hello Kooooookie"  
Jungkook kept his eyes firmly shut. How could he have been so stupid, as to summon a demon. While not being able to contain him too. And where did it end him? In hell?  
"Yes, Kookie, you're in hell right now."  
And that voice, that's ... err.. Kim Taehyung, right? That demon who took him to hell?  
"Yesssss," sounded that deep voice again. With a kind of happy edge to it. "You still remember my name. That's good... very very good."

Carefully Jungkook opened his eyes, and was able to avoid shutting them again, when he saw those red glowing eyes with glasses in front of him, which had almost disappeared in two small half moons, because of that enormously boxy grin underneath it, with clearly visible fangs. He stared at those eyes, fangs and grin for a while, before looking better. Yep, that was the apparent demon Kim Taehyung who took him. If he wasn't a demon, Jungkook would have thought, that he kind of looked good in that greyblue uniform, with red accents. Extremely good even. Wait a minute, was that boxy grin getting even wider?

Jungkook turned his eyes away, to avoid looking a that grin, and that's when he began noticing his surroundings. Apparently he was standing in a huge bedroom. A kingsize boxspring with a headboard, dark blue, with soft grey sheets, a table, with chairs around it, apparently mahogany wood, a small kitchenette, a desk with a keyboard, mouse, computer screen? What use would a demon have for a computer? An enormous tv on a low table and a ... wait... was that really a Nintendo Switch? With a comfy looking couch in front of the tv, it all looked so ... normal. As if he wasn't in hell, but in a room of friend or something.

"Well, you still are in hell, Kookie." Taehyung said.  
Huh? Was he reading his mind?  
"Yes, Kookie. I'm still reading your mind, as I have done before we came here," Taehyung continued. "Gosh, you're so shy, you don't say a thing. If I couldn't read your mind, it would be exhausting to guess what's going on in your pretty head, with those gorgeous eyes. And if you think this is normal, I take that as a compliment. I'm ... err... trying to ... err... make you feel a bit comfortable. As far as you can be comfortable ... in hell... as a living human..." Taehyung grinned again, but it looked as if there was a bit of a nervous edge to it.  
"Soooo... wanna play?" Taehyung made an inviting gesture towards the couch, tv and Nintendo Switch.

Jungkook just nodded, and sat down on the couch, waiting what Taehyung would do. Taehyung switched everything on, took a red controller for himself, and gave Jungkook a blue one. "Mario Kart?" Taehyung asked. Jungkook nodded again. "Nice," Taehyung said. "I like to play this with Jin. He's very good at it, But unfortunately he has so little time. So I more often play it with Binnie, Jiminie or Hyukkie."  
"Errr....," Jungkook started, trying to overcome his shyness, which wasn't easy, considering he was in hell, in the company of a demon. "I have heard you ... mentioning Jin before... but those others, are they demons too?"  
"Yep. Jin, or rather Kim Seokjin, he's my oldest brother, the Ruler of Hell. Binnie, or Lee Hongbin is a demon second grade. Jiminie, that's Park Jimin, and Hyukkie, that's Han Sanghyuk, are demons third grade, like me." Taehyung answered, while looking at the screen, busy setting up the game.

"Hmm..." Jungkook began. "You mentioned their full names, didn't you? Aren't you afraid that I would ... err... be able to summon them?"  
Slowly Taehyung turned his head, his eyes now glowing a brighter red than before. With a lopsided grin he said: "What the heaven, do you think I am? Did you really think that I would have left that book in your room? For anyone to be found? Think again! And that library section where you found that book? I've cleared that one out too."  
"Huh? How did you do that?" Jungkook asked.  
"Ow well... being a creature of near omnipotence has its perks." Taehyung answered, directing his attention to the screen again, the reddish glow of his eyes diminishing, until they were a warm brown again.

"Besides..." Taehyung continued, "if you were ever able to summon Jin... boy... he would be so pissed... He can hold a grudge for a long time, and his anger and rancor, are things you want to avoid... trust me on that. There are just 4 other demons, out of all the millions that I can think of, who can match Jin's anger levels: Namjoon, Hakyeon, Yoongi and Taekwoon. Not even Lucifer, the former Ruler, can come close."

Jungkook filed those incomplete names in his memory, and heard Taehyung again: "But about the game, 20 races on random courses, you'd like that?" Jungkook nodded. "Ok," Taehyung mumbled. "Here we go..."

After having lost 4 races, Jungkook's stubbornness and competitive streak began to show. If he was going to die here in hell, at the hands of a demon, he would at least have tasted the pleasure of having kicked that same demon's ass with Mario Kart. So it came to be, that at the end of the 20th race, Taehyung threw down his controller, slightly frustrated and flabbergasted: "You've won?!? How could you have won... You're a mere human..."

As Jungkook saw that controller bouncing on the floor, he forgot himself for a moment. He didn't come from a poor family, but they weren't super rich either. So while he could study, he wasn't able to afford himself too many luxuries, like a huge tv and a Nintendo Switch. That's why he exclaimed: "Hey, watch out! Else you break it! Or are you just gonna wave your hand around, to get a new one, huh?" He bowed his body, to reach for the controller. As he looked up, and saw Taehyung's face, eyes glowing red, and fangs out, he swallowed the rest of his words, fear growing again.

"No," Taehyung answered. "That's no fun at all. I'd probably swipe them from a store on earth, or something. Like I swiped all this stuff here." He waved his hand around, indicating the Switch, tv, furniture and everything else in the room.  
"You stole all this?!?"  
"Yep."  
"But... but..." Jungkook totally forgot that he should be terrified. "Why?"  
"It's more fun that way."  
"Stealing is fun?"  
"Sure... hey, I'm a demon you know. Besides..."  
"Besides...?"  
"When humans can't explain why things disappear, they sometimes do something stupid. Like the store manager where I swiped the tv. He tried to frame an employee for it, but it backfired. I've staked my claim on his soul: when he dies, his soul is mine. So you see, when they do stupid things it accumulates, and in the end we get more .. err... cliënts here in hell. That's what I call 'having fun'!"  
"Damn... you're a real cheater!"  
"Thank you!" Taehyung said, eyes glowing even redder, fangs totally out, and beaming.

Jungkook choked, seeing Taehyung like that, and started to cough, partly also because he was a bit dried out. Taehyung seemed to notice.  
"Wanna drink something? I've got some cans of soda in the fridge."  
Jungkook opened his mouth, but before he could say something, Taehyung continued: "Yes, I've got a fridge, and yes, I've got some cans of cooled soda. All this to seem as normal as possible to make you comfortable. Just think of it: All this... just for you!" Taehyung grinned his boxy smile again, watching Jungkook with (wow) warm brown eyes, and walked away to a (damn, there really was one) fridge. He opened the door and bend over to get some cans.

And that's the point where Jungkook made a mistake, as big as, or even bigger than, summoning a demon. He didn't do it on purpose, it was totally by accident, but it was a mistake of biblical proportions.

He had never told his parents, his brother or his classmates, he had never told other family members or his friends, that he felt more attracted to guys than girls. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't blind, and girls could be extremely beautiful. He just ... didn't feel the same attraction as he did for guys. He didn't even fantasize about girls, his night time and shower time fantasies were about guys. Jungkook thought that Park Hyungsik looked extremely handsome, no... pretty was the better word for it. And when he watched the drama series 'K2' with Ji Changwook... he couldn't tear his eyes from the screen, when Ji Changwook appeared, clothed in his military pants and a tanktop, which left his muscled arms free to be seen. Some episodes later, during the scene in the shower, where a naked Ji Changwook fought against the other body guards, Jungkook's eyes stayed glued to the screen, following each and every move of Changwook, until the end of that scene. That's when he noticed, he had developed an extremely embarrasing bulge in his pants. Looking at the time, all Jungkook could do, was rewinding the scene, pausing it at the best moment, taking his notebook with him to the bathroom, locking the door and furiously jerking himself off, hoping he would be done, before his roommate would come back in the dorm hearing a loudly moaning Jungkook in the bathroom.

He succeeded... barely.

And now here he was, in hell, in the company of a demon. A demon he should have been terrified of. But somehow he wasn't totally in fear of that demon. A demon who, in Jungkook's mind, looked extremely good, and from certain angles even reminded him of Ji Changwook. A demon, who in his own way, was kind of sweet, who didn't complain because his oldest brother could not play with him, but admired his oldest brother, speaking about him in glowing words. A demon who stole, but also was bent on taking some mean guy, who framed an innocent person, to hell and personally claim him. A demon who was near omnipotent (his own words) but still made efforts to make it as comfortable as possible in hell for Jungkook's sake.

So Jungkook couldn't help it, when after the short time he had spent with Taehyung, he felt something inside him stirring, everytime he looked at Taehyung. And when Taehyung bend down for the cans of soda, all Jungkook's logical thoughts derailed, because of one thought that stormed through, bumping everything else out of the way: "I wonder how it would feel, to squeeze that nice looking booty..."

Taehyung shot up, his head banging some upper rack of the fridge: "Ouch!!"  
Slowly he turned to Jungkook, and with a blush on his cheeks ("Huh? Can demons blush?"), his eyes glowing orangy red, fangs again out ("Mmm.. apparently happens when strongly feeling emotions?") he slowly whispered: "You wanna squeeze my booty?!?"

Jungkook felt how his cheeks were heating up furiously: "You've read my mind again!"  
"No, I really didn't."  
"Hah!"  
"No, really, I really didn't. It was as if you were thinking it so strongly, that you kinda broadcasted that thought, and I kinda received it..."  
"Really?"  
"Really!" Taehyung exclaimed, as if he was desperately wanting Jungkook to believe him. "Kookie... somehow you get more and more interesting, you know. Cute and interesting. A fascinating combination."

Taehyung offered a soda can to Jungkook, who accepted. The other soda can he had, he put it on his head, wincing slightly. Then he watched Jungkook intently: "Listen, if you really want to ... err.. squeeze my booty... err... I don't have any objections..."  
Jungkook almost choked, spitting out some soda.  
"Sooo..." Taehyung continued, "... wanna play?" He made an inviting gesture towards the kingsize boxspring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna play... the adult way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert! Explicit descriptions.  
> I've never written something like this ... so I had to study.  
> Studying never felt this exciting before, you know, sneaking around, not wanting to be caught, while you're looking over the study materials ... :P (mm... isn't there a fanfic around about that?)
> 
> * * *

Taehyung watched how Jungkook looked at him, with that ... mm.. what did humans call it? 'Deer in the headlights' look? Something like that. In this case, it would be more like 'doe in the headlights', Jungkook's eyes were like gorgeous darkbrown doe eyes. And Taehyung's glowing red eyes were the 'headlights' ... almost literally. Jungkook just looked, and didn't say a word, while some soda was dribbling down his chin. Even trying to read his mind, didn't result in anything, Taehyung only received some kind of garbled static. It was as if Taehyung's invitation had, as Taehyung remembered having read somewhere, derailed all trains of thought, ripped out the tracks, burned down the stations and blew up the railbridges.

Carefully Taehyung approached Jungkook and knelt down in front of him. Ah, there were some traces of coherent thought again. Jungkook thought he looked like some handsome guy he had watched in some drama series, someone called ... Ji ... Chang .. wook? Ok... Taehyung felt a bit flattered that he was compared to some handsome actor, that Jungkook apparently was crushing on. Even when that was done very secretly though, in a far away, small corner of Jungkook's mind. On the other side he felt also a bit of .. what was that... envy? That was new to him.

Slowly Taehyung lifted his hand and wiped away the traces of soda off Jungkook's chin. "Jungkook," he said softly, "Jungkook, do you hear me?" Jungkook just nodded, but his thoughts were now going in overdrive. Taehyung's eyebrows shot up, when he was finally able to make out the words and images in Jungkook's mind. Jungkook was ... fantasizing about him... hot and pervy images ... and all kinds of things Jungkook would like to do with Taehyung. What the heaven was this? Even the best sex demon, that Taehyung had ever hooked up with, couldn't compare to the images and thoughts that Jungkook bombarded him with. If Taehyung was very honest, then he had to admit that Jungkook's fantasies were very close to, or even the same level as, Jimin's, Wonshik's or even Hakyeon's, Jin's and Joon's. How was that possible? Or was he, Taehyung, too smitten to notice any difference?

Taehyung wanted to shake Jungkook out of his current state. He carefully took Jungkook's right hand in his own, stood up, and led their hands to his own buttocks. He squeezed so Jungkook's hand would squeeze him too. Ngngngn....  
That worked! Those fantasies and images in Jungkook's mind diminished considerably, and his logic seemed to get a grip on the working of his own brain.  
"Taehyung? What are you doing?"  
"Well, this is what you wanted to do, didn't you?"  
Jungkook shot up from the couch, standing in front of Taehyung, hands still on buttocks: "I... I did... no, I wanted... err... maybe.."  
He blushed even more, stuttering like that, and finally dropped his look.  
"Hey," Taehyung whispered, putting his finger under Jungkook's chin and lifting his face up, so they could look each other in the eyes, "don't worry too much. You wanted it, and I kinda liked it. You really wanna play with me, huh?"

Jungkook bit on his own lip, and nodded. And the number of the mental images and fantasies increased again.  
Taehyung did his utmost best to keep himself under control, but he couldn't resist any longer. He was getting aroused. His eyes glowed red again, his fangs shot out again (how many times was this already?) and ... o heaven... he was getting hard too... harder than before.  
He noticed how Jungkook was watching his eyes, and looked at his fangs, and felt that he was not afraid, but rather curious. And he felt also, that somehow Jungkook was feeling a bit aroused too.  
"Taehyung... why do you look like a vampire, instead of a demon?" Taehyung's brows shot up at this.  
"Kookie... I don't look like them... It's more that they look like me... or better, us, ... archdemons. We were already around before there were even humans in existance, let alone vampires. And no, we don't use our fangs to suck out blood. Only to fight ... or to ... play..." Taehyung grinned his wide smile, showing off his fangs. "Those images of how you think demons look like, they're so... so outdated. We do it a bit differently nowadays."

Carefully Jungkook raised his hand towards Taehyung's face. Was he going to..? O heaven... one of his hands still on Taehyung's butt and the other hand, one finger stretched out, touching his fang. Ngngng.... Taehyung needed quite some willpower not to bite that lovely finger. And as Jungkook moved a littlebit closer they bumped into each other. Thrills of pleasure shot through Taehyung, and it was doubled for him, as he felt the thrills of pleasure shooting through Jungkook's body, as they bumped ... ? Wait... they had bumped into each other? There was still some space left between their chests. Unless... They both looked down at the same time. Yes... they had bumped into each other allright... down there. Taehyung felt how his own bulge pressed into Jungkook's. And if Kookie's bulge was any indication, it meant that he was pretty well endowed. Taehyung couldn't wait to see Kookie in all his naked glory, but he would be careful. Kookie seemed so shy.

"Kookie," Taehyung whispered, "shall we?" With a nod he indicated the boxspring.  
"Taehyung," Jungkook whispered shyly, "there's something you should know. I'm... I have ... I've never..."  
Jungkook's stuttering came to a halt. Taehyung waited patiently, he knew what Jungkook wanted to say, but he felt also that it meant a lot to Jungkook, to say it himself. He saw Jungkook's face getting that determined look, and felt also the determination in his mind, almost the same stubbornness that defeated him with Mario Kart.  
"Taehyung," Jungkook started again, "I have never... done anything ... with anyone. I have never ... had ... sex... with anyone. In any form. I see myself still as a ... a virgin. Do you ... do you really want to... play with... with a virgin? Do you really ... want me?"

After Taehyung had heard that, he felt out with his mind. He felt that, while Jungkook was still aroused, still hard, he was bracing himself. His mind was already building walls to fend of a rejection, to protect that inner softer core of him, that Taehyung had noticed, while digging around. How could anyone reject that? That cute face, that well build body, that soft and fuzzy core inside Jungkook.

"Kookie," Taehyung looked straight at Jungkook, "I want you. I really want you. I probably have wanted you since the first moment I saw you, when I appeared in your room. Because the first thought that I had about you was 'what a cuty'. But my instincts tell me that you're more than just a cuty. I don't know how or why. It just is. And considering your virginity, I'd like to take that away from you, Jungkook. ... Wait... I'm saying it wrong..."

Taehyung straightened his back a bit, which pressed his bulge into Jungkook's, but that was unintentional.  
He looked a bit more serious and said: "Jeon Jungkook, I would be honored and more than honored, if you would sacrifice your virginity to me, Kim Taehyung, demon third grade. Will you do that?" Taehyung made a slight bow with his head as he finished, as if stressing that it was something special, that he, an archdemon, was asking something from a human, instead of coercing, that it was special that an archdemon bowed for a human, without being forced to do so.

Whatever Taehyung was expecting, that explosion of emotions from Jungkook wasn't it. He felt pleasure, happiness and joy, arousal, and ... What was that? By Seokjin! Jungkook liked him?!? Luckily Taehyung braced himself to wither this onslaught of thoughts and emotions, else they would have toppled over when Jungkook moved his hand from Taehyung's butt to his back, and slammed his body into Taehyung in a fierce hug.  
When Jungkook moved back a bit, Taehyung was treated on something he hadn't seen before, something that cranked up Jungkook's cuteness even more. Jungkook had scrunched up his nose a bit, and smiled, an incredibly cute bunny smile! "Yes, Kim Taehyung. I, Jeon Jungkook, would love to sacrifice my virginity to you, Kim Taehyung, demon third grade!"

Those high levels of cuteness however, were totally contradicted by a more determined masculine move from Jungkook, because this time it was his head, that nodded invitingly towards the boxspring, when he said, with a slightly deeper voice: "Wanna play?"

Taehyung could only answer with a kiss, light on the cheek, a bit fuller on the lips, asking and getting entrance, kissing the neck... and Jungkook answered by repaying every kiss with a kiss of his own. Slowly they shuffled towards the bed, their trail towards the boxspring covered in pieces of clothing, that they had discarded while passionately kissing each other. They were already completely naked before they reached the boxspring, and for Jungkook it was a fantasy coming true. No, this was even better than any fantasy he had, because now he was really feeling someone against his own body. He felt skin on skin, firm hands caressing and stroking him, kisses on his lips, cheeks, jaw, throat and other bodyparts, his and Taehyung's hard erections clenched between their muscled bellies, and while shuffling nearer the bed sometimes even his balls bumping against Taehyung's. It was all overwhelming his senses, his pleasure and arousal increasing more and more, especially because he knew that Taehyung could feel it too, adding to Taehyung's own feelings of excitement.

Eventually Jungkook gave in to one of the fantasies he had about Taehyung. He kissed Taehyung's throat near his jawline, and with the tip of his tongue between his lips, he licked his way down towards his shoulder. Where neck merged into shoulder, he gave a slight kiss, opened his mouth and gave a slight bite. Taehyung moaned. Jungkook licked his way upwards again, towards jawline en than down Taehyung's throat. Just below the adamsapple, he gave a slight bite again. Again Taehyung moaned, and this time it was accompanied by a violent twitch of his erection. Taehyung began to chuckle, and Jungkook pulled his head back, so he could look at Taehyung.

"Did that tickle?" Jungkook whispered.  
"Not exactly," Taehyung grinned and whispered back. "It's just that you kinda have a demonic streak inside of you, more than you or I realized."  
"What do you mean by that?" They had stopped shuffling towards the bed.  
"You remember me telling you, that we, demons, use our fangs to fight... or play?"  
"Yes...?"  
"Well... that's what you did... playing.... kinda... but still exactly how a demon would do it."  
"Uhm..??"  
"May I show you?"  
Jungkook glanced at Taehyung's hopeful look and nodded: "Ok..."

They started to shuffle again towards the boxspring, and Taehyung started to kiss down Jungkook's jawline and down his throat. Like Jungkook had done, where shoulder and neck merged, he kissed and bit with his fangs, lightly piercing skin and licking up the drops of blood that appeared. Somehow Jungkook felt a wave of pleasure shooting through his body and moaned. The little piercings quickly disappeared when Taehyung licked them, and he began kissing down Jungkook's throat, while his hand began caressing Jungkook's body, sliding lower and lower. When Taehyung reached Jungkook's adamsapple, he bit again, slightly piercing the skin of Jungkook's throat, at the same time fondling and lightly squeezing Jungkook's balls. The thrill of danger, combined with sexual arousal slammed through Jungkook, and again he could only moan, while his erection twitched violently, leaking a bit. He felt it now, this lethal danger of a demon who could possibly bite and rip his throat out, while he could inflict massive pain and damage between his legs. Taehyung could do it all, and Jungkook would be totally defenseless in his grip. But Jungkook somehow had this trust, that Taehyung wouldn't do it, wouldn't hurt him. This feeling of trust, of total surrender... it felt exciting, arousing, sent waves of pleasure up from his balls, down from his throat and increased his lust even more. He moaned again, whispering: "Tae...."

"So you _do_ understand it," Taehyung whispered back. His calves were hitting the edge of the bed. He fell down backwards, and pulled Jungkook down with him, lying down, kissing and caressing for a while before showing him what to do, with the lubricant he pulled from under the pillows.  
"It's called 'prepping', Kookie. With demons it's usually not necessary, but it's nice for the feels. And it's good to know how to do it, when you _do_ need it." Taehyung told him what to do with his fingers, and Jungkook was kind of fascinated, that when his fingers touched that certain spot inside of Taehyung, his erection twitched or his hips lurched up. It was a nice feel too, when Taehyung warmed up the lubricant with his hands, and than lathered Jungkook's hardness with his large warm hands, causing him to groan. It was arousing to see, how those large hand were able to encircle his erection, something Jungkook himself was barely able to do. "Nice Kookie, you're indeed well endowed. I haven't seen them often this large..." Even Taehyung's words were adding to his excitement.

Finally Taehyung was satisfied with the preparations and laid on his back, his hips on some pillows so they were a bit higher up. He pulled back his legs, presenting himself to Jungkook, and looked at him, with his eyes glowing a radiant red color. With a deep voice he almost challenged Jungkook: "Well, Kookie... wanna play?" and grinned. Jungkook came nearer, put his hands on the hollows of Taehyung's knees, aimed carefully and than shoved his erection slowly into Taehyung. Both moaned, Taehyung because he was finally filled up, and Jungkook because finally, finally his hardened manhood had been enveloped by such a marvelous moist heat.  
He enjoyed this feel for a few moments with closed eyes, than opened them, and saw Taehyung staring at him, with his almost feral grin. For Jungkook that was the signal to move. Slowly he pulled out and pushed in again, and repeated that motion over and over. He bend forward leaning on his arms and felt how Taehyung's legs were crossing behind his back, while his hips were still thrusting into Taehyung. He licked Taehyung's nipples, muzzled into his muscles and inhaled Taehyung's scent. 

Then he becamse aware of a strange sensation, an arousal that wasn't his, a feeling as if someone was thrusting inside of him, while nobody else was there. Was he maybe feeling Taehyung's excitement? His pleasure? Jungkook decided to find out. While still moving his hips, he moved his lips towards Taehyung's throat, kissed, opened his mouth and gave a little bite in the throat. Waves of pleasure thundered through Jungkook's body. Waves of pleasure that weren't his, but Taehyung's. He could feel Taehyung's arousal, as Taehyung could feel his. That sensation increased the excitement Jungkook felt, he increased his pace, slamming his hips and manhood into Taehyung with fresh abandon. The clash of flesh on flesh, grunting and heavy breathing, and the moaning whispers of each other names were the only sounds in the room. That was all they could hear, and they could feel and smell each others bodies in and on each other, and the feeling of pleasure bouncing and bouncing between them, increasing each time it bounced until finally...

"Kookie," Taehyung groaned, panting heavily, "I'm close... I'm going to ... ngngng... I'm ... I'm going... Kookie!!!" With that last groaning yell of Jungkook's name, Taehyung gripped Jungkook's shoulders in a crushing grip, and pushed him upwards, so Jungkook was leaning on his outstretched arm. Now he could see Jungkook's face, scrunched up from exertion, beaded with droplets, his raven bangs sticking to his forehead, his neck and torso covered in a light sheen of sweat, his abs bulging up, contracting for another hard thrust. He could feel Jungkook's hardness slamming into him and filling him up, his muscled arms stretched out along his own, his domineering masculinity that he unconsciously radiated. He could smell Jungkook's body, his sweat. 

And Taehyung exploded: his erection reared up, and squirted out the first white load, with such force they both saw it flying between them and hearing it hit the headboard with a 'thwack!' And another load followed 'thwack!'. And another 'thwack!' and a slight feeling of wonder crept up alongside Taehyung's arousal, as he noticed that for the first time, the very first time in his long existence, it seemed as if his engorged hardness didn't want to stop rearing and pulsing, until it had pumped him dry of every drop he had.

Jungkook saw how Taehyung was watching him, with a feral look, his eyes glowing a radiant red, his mouth open, and his fangs extended, his blonde bangs darkened by sweat, lying disheveld over the pillow. Jungkook saw how he was shooting out one load after the other from his rearing erection. He felt how Taehyung was writhing beneath him, how he was furiously clenching around Jungkook's manhood, how his powerful arms were holding him up, how his large hands were crushing his shoulders. He smelled Taehyung's body, his sweat, his cum. And it all pushed Jungkook over the edge.  
"Tae...," he moaned, with heaving breath, "I'm... ngngng... going to..."

With a last hard thrust Jungkook rammed into Taehyung, trying to bury himself as deep as he could. His muscles contracted, and still staring at Taehyung's face, his body shuddered and shivered as his manhood pulsed and pumped his male essence into Taehyung, with a ferocity he didn't know he possessed. And as he continued to shoot his cum into Taehyung, one load after the other, for the first time feeling as if those ejaculations would go on and on and on, Jungkook noticed how Taehyung's face changed, the feral look changed into that of wonder and astonishment.

Both completely spent they were just looking at each other, panting heavily. Taehyung as a demon had more stamina, so he was still holding up Jungkook's body. Jungkook however was so exhausted, that he wouldn't be able to lean on his own arms. Somehow Taehyung understood it. He slowly lowered Jungkook on his own body and turned to a side, giving Jungkook a chance to pull himself out of Taehyung. With warm brown eyes and a boxy smile, Taehyung watched a cutely smiling Jungkook. How was it possible that someone with such a masculine body and face, could possess such a cute bunny smile?  
Taehyung looked at him, and thought he was cute, adorable, gorgeous and much, much more. He felt something stirring inside him, a feeling he did not dare to name.

Jungkook could only look up smiling at Taehyung's face, that handsome face that could be feral when aroused. He should be afraid, but instead found himself feeling safe. Safe in the heat of Taehyung's body. Safe in his large hands. Safe in the envelopment of Taehyung's scent. And Jungkook gave in to the languid feelings, and closed his eyes, totally spent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna play... a teacher?  
> Taehyung explains some things so Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit descriptions, and violence

Jungkook opened his eyes. He was laying on his side, and saw ... a nude male chest. What? He looked up, throat, chin, a boxy smile, and warm brown eyes looking down upon him. "Hello cuty, awake again?" that handsome face whispered with a deep voice.

That brought back the memories. Looking at the face of ... Kim Taehyung, a demon, it all came flooding back again. How in a matter of hours his feelings changed, from being terrified of this glorious, handsome creature that he himself had summoned, in the worst possible way (i.e. as a completely unrestrained demon), to feeling competitive and stubborn, to defeat him in a game of Mario Kart, to appreciation and arousal, having the most marvelous sex with him, getting the hardest orgasm he had ever experienced. He still was feeling a bit languid from that exciting exercise, basking in the body heat of Taehyung, who still was completely naked, like he himself was.

"Taehyung, I was .."  
"Tae."  
"Uh?"  
"You can call me Tae, if you want. You already did it before, that was maybe in the heat of having sex. But you can still call me 'Tae', like my brothers and cousins do, when we're a bit ... err.. informal." Taehyung grinned widely when he said 'informal'. Insinuating a wide range of informal settings, from a cozy dinner to ... well... their current situation. "I've been calling you 'Kookie' the whole time, haven't I? Or 'cuty'."

Jungkook couldn't help but grin back at Taehyung, looking at that handsome face, his brown eyes accentuated by the glasses... wait... was Taehyung wearing glasses when they had sex? Or not? Jungkook couldn't remember, for all he _could_ remember, was having the most fantastic orgasm he had experienced in his life.

Which reminded him of what he wanted to ask: "Tae, I was wondering. You said that you could feel or receive my ...err... sex thoughts, didn't you?"  
Taehyung nodded, still wondering how Jungkook could show two sides that were so different. Now he was again cute and shy, while earlier when he pounded into Taehyung, he was oozing dominating masculinity.

"Well," Jungkook continued, "do you think it's possible that I have caught ... _your_ sexual thoughts? That I have felt _your_ arousal, and feelings of pleasure? Because I think that has happened, while we were ... doing the do." That question stilled Taehyung. He even frowned a bit, after he read Jungkook's mind and understood what he exactly meant.

"I don't really know, Kookie. And if I don't know, it feels like an itch, that you cannot reach. Very irritating at times." Taehyung said. "If you were a demon, it certainly would have been possible. When Jiminie and I are fucking, it happens to us on occasion. For demon couples though, it happens nearly every time. It's enhancing the feel, because you not only feel your own arousal, but that of your sex partner too." 

"You and ... Jiminie? You two are not a couple?"  
"No we are not."  
"So how you know it happens to couples more?"  
"Because Seokjin has told me so. And Hakyeon too."  
"They are a couple?"  
"Err... no... Hakyeon forms a couple with Taekwoon. And Seokjin is with Namjoon most of the time."  
"Wait... didn't you tell me that Seokjin and Namjoon were your brothers?"  
"Yes."  
"But that means that Seokjin is also the brother of Namjoon?"  
"Yes."  
"And they're fucking each other?"  
"Yes. What's the problem?"  
"But they're brothers?"  
"Yeah, so? I've fucked them too. And they've done me too."  
Jungkook's eyes were bulging out so much, that Taehyung couldn't resist to read his mind. "Oh... that..."  
"Yes," Jungkook said, "that! Isn't that ..." Jungkook's voice became an almost inaudible whisper, "... incest?"  
"Kookie," Taehyung sported a lopsided smile, "we're demons... don't use human standards on us. Please?"  
"Oh, yeah... I somehow forgot that. I don't know why I keep forgetting that you're demons..."

Taehyung gave him a hug: "That's making you sooooo cute and adorable!"  
Jungkook flailed his arms and legs, trying to get out of that fierce hug that was almost crushing him.  
"Ooops... sorry... but back to your question. As said, if you were a demon you could have felt my arousal while we were busy. But all my senses tell me that you're a mere human. So how this is possible... I dunno..."

"So this doesn't happen with humans?"  
"No... not that I know of. And that's been bothering me for a while."  
"What is?"  
"That you're a human being."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, how should I explain it... I've screened you, very thoroughly I may say, and as I've said before, all my senses tell me, that you're a human being. But somehow.... somehow you display demonic traits, which shouldn't be possible..."  
"Like...?"  
"Beating me with Mario Kart..."  
"Pff..."  
"No I mean... Jaehwan, who's a notoriously bad gamer, could have dunnit. Taekwoon, same deal. Hongbin, Sanghyuk and Seokjin himself? They could have beaten me with ease, but you? A human being? No way!"  
"Really?"  
"Really! ... And than there's your ... err... sex thoughts ... you know? You wanted to 'squeeze my booty'?"

Jungkook blushed when he thought back at that. Taehyung just grinned seeing the bashfull look on Jungkook's face.  
Taehyung continued: "You know I can read your mind, yes?" Jungkook nodded. "Well, I can also put my thoughts into your mind."  
"You can?"  
_"Yes I can. How is this?"_ Jungkook heard Taehyung's voice, but not with his ears. And Taehyung hadn't moved his mouth or lips at all.  
"O... so that's how..."

"Yep," Taehyung spoke normally. "It just takes more effort, so I don't do it all the time. But sex demons, now that's something else."  
"How so?"  
"When they want to have sex, or are aroused, they just broadcast those thoughts as if it's a reflex, without any effort, and everybody can hear it. Unless they're really concentrating on one or a few. In that case, only that one or those few hear those thoughts. That's what makes them attractive to other demons. If they haven't a partner yet to form a couple, it's the closest thing you can get. And it's the way sex demons lure souls into hell."  
"Wait... You mean... when I thought about your ... booty... if other demons would have been there in the room, they would have heard my thought too? As if I was a sex demon?"  
"Yup. As if you were a sex demon," Taehyung grinned, as he saw that Jungkook was blushing even more furiously than before. "Don't worry," Taehyung patted Jungkook's soft raven hair, "it's part of what makes sex demons endearing. It's also what makes _you_ endearing."

"I don't wanna be endearing... or cute..." Jungkook grumbled.  
Taehyung pushed Jungkook softly, until he laid on his back, after which Taehyung moved closer and straddled him.  
"But you _are_ endearing..."  
Kiss.  
".. and cute ..."  
Kiss.  
"...and adorable..."  
Kiss.  
"... and attractive..."  
Kiss.  
"... and muscled..."  
Kiss... and so Taehyung continued praising Jungkook, finding more words and kisses, which aroused him, and in turn Taehyung too.

"Maybe I'd better stop," Taehyung grinned, looking pointedly down, where both their manhoods were enlarged and hardened again. Jungkook noticed, that when Taehyung looked at their erections, his grin slowly faded, after which he looked again at Jungkook, with a more serious face now.

"That," indicating their hardness, "brings me to another of your ... demonic traits."  
"What? Is getting a hardon maybe a..."  
"No, not that. Tell me, and please don't be shy about it. How did your orgasm feel this time? Especially compared to others you had. When you were jerking off."

Jungkook thought about it, blushing a bit more, after being aroused by Taehyung, but he tried to answer to the best of his abilities: "I have ... never felt that before. It was as if ... as if it hit me harder than ever before, more intense than ever... One thing that I ... that I did notice, though, was that ... err... when I was ... cumming ... it felt like.... I was pumping out... harder ... and more ... than usual. ... Yeah... harder and more."

Taehyung nodded, as if his suspicions were confirmed: "You noticed it too then... you see... you've done something that no human male has done to me before, only other demons were able to do it. And that is cumming so hard, that I felt their squirts hitting the walls of my insides. Only demons did that to me. And now you've done it too."  
"I did?"  
"Yes you did, cumming so hard, as only demons usually do. You've got no idea, but you've also made me cum so hard, as I've never experienced before."  
"O? You mean, when your semen was shooting between us, to the headboard. You never squirted on the headboard before? I mean... even I have come once in a while so hard, that it reached my face or something."

"No, not like that," Taehyung answered. He rolled over and pulled Jungkook with him, so that Jungkook ended up, laying on top of Taehyung. "Look," he said, and tapped on the headboard.  
Jungkook looked at the headboard. There were still drying stains of Taehyung's cum on it, amidst ... dents and holes, with cum dripping out of...? What...?  
"Yes, holes," Taehyung confirmed. "I never came so hard, Jungkook, that my cum literally shot a hole in the headboard. This ... this usually only happens with demon couples or groups that are ... coupled."  
"You mean, that when Seokjin and Namjoon have sex, they would shoot holes in the headboard? Or that something like this would happen to Hakyeon and Taekwoon?"  
"Usually one of the couple would shoot so hard, but the other one is usually so hyped up that he, or she, can ... err... contain the blast. But it can be much worse than small holes in the headboard."

"Worse?" Jungkook was astonished. "Can you blast more or bigger holes in the headboard?"  
"Something like that," Taehyung grinned. "For example, this happened with Hakyeon and Taekwoon several thousands of years ago, while they were having a go at it."  
"They were having sex, you mean." Jungkook put it bluntly.  
"Yeah, well, if you ask them what they were doing, Taekwoon refuses to answer and Hakyeon just smiles and both of them shield off their thoughts. Anyhow... Hakyeon must have driven Taekwoon really crazy, because when Taekwoon came...," Taehyung grinned.  
"What?" Jungkook said. "You can't stop now."  
Still grinning, Taehyung continued: "Well... you know that the sphinx in Egypt has somehow lost it's nose?"  
"Yeah, I know tha..." Suddenly Jungkook widened his eyes, grasping the implications, exclaiming: "No, he didn't!"  
"O yes, he did," Taehyung grinned. 

"But that was child's play, compared to what Namjoon and Seokjin did. It's also how Namjoon earned his nickname 'Demon of Destruction'."  
"I guess they were having sex too?" Jungkook grumbled.  
"O yes, they were. They were doing it in space."  
"In space? Why that?"  
"It was mainly Seokjin, he wanted to experiment with zero-gravity sex. And apparently it worked, spectacularly devastating too. They were forgetting themselves a bit, so they were present in all the universes and all the timelines at once. And than Seokjin worked Namjoon so good, that he had an enormous orgasm. The loads of cum he pumped out, were hugely massive, and he shot them out with an enormous speed. Unfortunately Earth was a bit in the way..."

"Earth was in the way? Why was that unfortunate?"  
"Human scientists still think it was an asteroid impact, that wiped out the dinosaurs, don't they? And it happened in all the universes and timelines at once. You should have heard the grumbling here in hell, of all the demons that had to work overtime to accomodate the souls of all living things that were wiped out from all those Earths. The ... " Taehyung scrunched up his nose, as if he smelled something foul, " ... archangels even sent an official complaint. They had to deal with the same problem at their place."

"No wonder they call him the 'Demon of Destruction'. I thought you had said he was a demon second grade? How can he unleash such devastation?" Jungkook wondered.  
Taehyung looked at him, asking himself whether he should answer the question. Eventually he decided it wouldn't do any harm to do so.  
"Officially Namjoon is a second grade. He himself asked to be designated that grade, even when everybody could sense, that he had higher powerlevels. But I think that's because he's a bit accident prone. He sometimes destroys things totally by accident. He uses his designation to curb his own power, so that if accidents happen, the damage is limited. I think, and others think so too, that in reality he is a demon first grade, at least at the same power level as Seokjin. And many of us think that Seokjin's power levels are close to, or maybe even equal to the ..." Taehyung's voice dampened down to a whisper, "... Creator, the One Above All, who made everything. Lucifer, the orginal Ruler of Hell, doesn't even come close. The same power levels and grades are there for the new archangels, who replaced the old ones."

"How come, everybody thinks that Namjoon is a demon first grade?"  
"That has to do with what happened when we took over. It's also a good example of a ... " Taehyung grinned widely, "devastating orgasm!"  
"Huh? How?" Jungkook was now really in the listening mode. He made himself comfortable, leaning on Taehyung's body.  
"Well, when we took over, there was this bunch of demons, who thought that they could kiss some ass with Lucifer, by rebelling and placing Lucifer back on the throne. Pff... they should have known better. Even Jimin, or Sanghyuk, both 3rd grades, could have taken on Lucifer, with one finger in the nose, and both feet bound together... bunch of losers they were... literally..."

Jungkook watched Taehyung's face. It was as if he was looking into a far distance, or a far away past, that he's remembering. And that face that Jungkook saw, it endeared Taehyung even more to Jungkook.

Taehyung continued his story: "Now, this bunch of rebellious losers thought they could take down Seokjin _and_ Namjoon together, when those two were screwing, thinking it would distract them too much, and would exhaust them. Boy... were they mistaken. They broke into the room just before Namjoon would come... and Namjoon was furious that he was interrupted. You should have seen him. I have seen him in the images that Seokjin remembered of him, and ... wow... I totally understand that Seokjin reacted how he reacted. As said, Namjoon was furious that they interrupted his coïtus, he was totally naked, but darn... he even spread out his wings!"  
"Wings? You have wings? Like angels?"  
Taehyung looked a bit offended: "Not like angels, come on, Kookie, please! They have this white fluffly wings... like glorified poodles... no... our wings... aaahhh... those are ... wait, maybe I can show you."

Taehyung rolled over again, so Jungkook laid on his back. He pushed himself off Jungkook and kneeled down on the bed a bit away from Jungkook. Jungkook pushed himself up on his elbows, so he could watch Taehyung, who sat there, naked, silent, looking down, seemingly concentrating on something. Jungkook heard something, slithering, slight cracks, and there they were, as if they were growing out of Taehyung's back. And when they stopped growing, there were these two huge dark feathered wings at his back. Dark as the night, as onyx, as his own hair, Jungkook thought. Marvelous. He pushed himself up further, kneeling in front of Taehyung, and gingerly touched a feather. It was indeed a black feather. He touched higher up, and felt the upper edge of the wing, and followed it towards Taehyung's back, so that it was as if he was hugging Taehyung. 

As he touched the spot where wing and back fused, Taehyung reacted: "Ngngngn... Kookie... don't ... it's ... kinda ... sensitive there... Usually we cover up that spot, and if we're going to fight, we usually use armor plating..."  
"Sensitive? How sensitive is it to you there?" Jungkook asked.  
Grinning Taehyung stretched out his arm, his hand reaching between Jungkook's legs, grabbing his testicles, and squeezed, a bit harder than usual. "Aarrgghh... " Jungkook reacted, his hands reaching down.  
"That sensitive, Kookie..." Taehyung let go of Jungkook's balls. "Sorry, Kookie. Didn't want to hurt you, but that spot is as sensitive to me, as your balls are to you. Not forgetting my own testicles tho, they're just as sensitive, especially when having ... sex."  
"It's all right Tae," Jungkook grinned, " it kinda,... felt nice, when you're doing it."  
Jungkook face showed awe again: "But Tae, your wings.. they're really beautiful, so dark, as the night, or onyx."  
"Or your hair, Kookie. Many a demon I know, would kill for such a natural hair colour." Taehyung grinned, patting Jungkook's head.

"But you were talking about Namjoon, that he also grew such wings when he was fighting?"  
"Yes, Kookie. You noticed that I had to concentrate for a bit, to get them, did you? Well, that's the usual way. But in Namjoon's case, as I said, he was furious. When emotions are that strong, the wings grow out, as if it's a reflex. And wow, Namjoon was in a state of murderous rage, because they interrupted his happy time with Seokjin. He butchered those rebel demons, ripping them apart with his bare hands, using his wings as scythes, mowing them down left and right. He had his fangs out too, and litterally bit and ripped out the throats of his enemies. And if that wasn't enough... he even _un-created_ several of 'm." Taehyung was full of excitement, when he told this. His wings even shivered a bit.

"Uncreated? He destroyed them?"  
"No Kookie. Uncreate ... how should I explain. The ..." Taehyung whispered again, "... Creator... he made all out of nothing. To uncreate something, is reducing something to nothing, there's nothing left, no energy, no atoms, no nothing. The exact opposite of what the Creator did. So the powerlevels we are talking about here, are off the scale. And Namjoon did that. He did something, that usually only demons first grade can do."

"Seokjin can do that too?"  
"Yup, I've seen him do so myself."  
"But didn't he help Namjoon with the fighting?"  
"O, he helped all right... boy, did he help, in a roundabout way, with a, as I've mentioned, devastating orgasm" Taehyung chuckled, " Seokjin saw Namjoon fighting like that, naked, winged, fangs out, blazing red eyes, and he was so enormously turned on by that, so enormously aroused, he too got blazing red eyes, his wings and fangs came out and his erection became even harder ... and then he got a spontaneous orgasm, of massive proportions. When Seokjin pumped out his semen... well... his cum shot out with such force and in such quantities, the rebel demons were decapitated. He litterally shot their heads off with his cum."

Jungkook tried to imagine it. Strangely enough he kind of found it ... funny. He began to chuckle, and Taehyung joined him, and then said: "As I said, you've got some demonice traits."  
Then Jungkook grinned to Taehyung: "Tae, just wondering. How do you know that, of the zero-gravity sex, and that rebellion. It's as if you were there yourself."  
Taehyung smiled at Jungkook. He crawled a bit closer to Jungkook, their knees interlocking, his left knee in Jungkook's crotch, Jungkook's left knee in his crotch. He closed the wings a bit around them. Jungkook inhaled deeply, those wings... they had Taehyung's scent too... marvelous. 

"Well," Taehyung said, "both of them, Namjoon and Seokjin, have shared their memories with me, I mean, I could read it in their memories. We were just enjoying ourselves, after a nice threesome, when they allowed me to read that in their memories."  
"Threesome?"  
"Ah yeah, one of those things we did, or do, that you still have to get used to. Threesome... me screwing Seokjin, and at the same time Namjoon fucking me. They sandwiched me." Taehyung grinned when Jungkook looked at him with those wide dark brown doe eyes, as if he couldn't believe that Taehyung would really do something like that.  
"You'll get used to it... eventually," Taehyung continued, "when you've been..."

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Taehyung?! Are you there?"

"O heaven," Taehyung whispered, "It's Seokjin!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna play... with my brothers?
> 
> Or Jungkook meets Taehyung's brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for some explicit descriptions...

“Seokjin? Your brother?” Jungkook whispered furiously. “The Ruler of Hell?”  
“Yes, him!” Taehyung whispered back. “Quick, hide!”  
“Hide? Where?”

Taehyung pushed Jungkook down, and when Jungkook laid between Taehyungs legs, he was covered with blankets, that Taehyung heaped haphazardly over him.  
“Taetae? Can I come in?”  
***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

After one frantic look on the blankets, hoping that Jungkook's shape was camouflaged, Taehyung yelled: “I’m here Jinnie! Come in!”

Seokjin opened the door and came in. He was wearing a white tanktop, pink shorts, white socks and pink sneakers. Taehyung was still impressed by how his brothter looked. Seokjin walked nearer to the bed, eying Taehyung, who was laying against the headboard, his wings still spread out.  
"Huh? You have your wings out? Hot happy time?" Seokjin asked, grinning.  
Meanwhile Jungkook was having a hot time, because he was under the blankets, and also because he was eyeing Taehyung's semi-hardon. He tried not to think about the fact, that the Ruler of Hell was so close by. That the Ruler of Hell was also Taehyung's brother, made it even more complicated for Jungkooks feelings. He wondered what he could do to distract himself, when suddenly a thought shot through his mind. Grinning, he carefully shuffled his face a bit closer to Taehyung.

"Yes Jinnie," Taehyung answered. "I was just having my ... happy time." He grinned, while saying this. As long as Seokjin didn't go poking inside his mind, or swept the room with his senses, he and Jungkook had a small chance.

"Well," Seokjin continued, "I was a bit worried, you know. Jimin came running in at my place, very disturbed. He said that he had just served you some strawberry cake, that he had baked, when you suddenly 'poofed' away."

"Ah, that ..."

"Ah, that...? What does that mean... I tried to find you here in Hell, but you weren't here. I finally tracked you to one of the Earths. How did you get there? Were you by any chance summoned? I thought we had got rid of all those books and information." Seokjin began to worry a bit. It was so unlike Taehyung to be that ... evasive.

"Don't," _(Jungkook licked)_ , " WUH HURRRY.... Jinnie..." Both Seokjin and Taehyung had wide eyes, after this outburst from Taehyung. Taehyung, because what he had felt, Seokjin, because he wasn't used to such a strange exclamation, which increased his suspicions.

Taehyung continued: "I've got everything under _(lick)_ CONTROHOOOOOLE..."

That was it. Seokjin tried to read Taehyungs mind, but it was shielded. He could break that shield, but that would hurt Taehyung. Seokjin wasn't prepared to do that... yet. He swept the room with his senses... o there was someone else here...  
"Seokjinnie... I... _(lick)_ ngngng... I didn't want to..."  
"Taehyung... why are you so embarrased? We've seen each other totally naked, we've fucked each other... Heaven! You've even jerked yourself, while watching Namjoon and me... so why this sudden embarrassment. This is so unlike you." Seokjin took a step closer to the bed, and pulled the blankets off.

"Uh oh," Jungkook thought. If he would have been at home, and he would have been caught with a boyfriend, it would have been bad. If he would have been caught, while he and his boyfriend were naked in bed, it would have been worse. But Jungkook had no idea what kind of problems he could expect in this situation: being caught by the Ruler of Hell, the oldest brother of his.. uh... boyfriend? Maybe... friend with benefits?... coud be... sex partner... yeah, that was the safest ... ok... So... Jungkook had no idea what kind of problems he could expect in this situation: being caught by the Ruler of Hell, the oldest brother of his sexpartner, while they were both naked, and the tip of his tongue, was on the tip of his sexpartner's dick...

" _*sigh*_ Taetae... I wouldn't have thought, that you would be so embarrased of someone, or yourself, that you would hide him or her..." Seokjin said, while he glared at Taehyung. He turned his sight to the other he had uncovered, to ... o my... what a gorgeous creature was there between Taehyung's legs. Beautiful eyes, marvelous raven hair, well built body ... my, my, my...

Jungkook now saw Seokjin, and his breath hitched. He liked Taehyung, and found him extremely attractive. But Taehyung's oldest brother was also a sight to be seen. That incredibly fluffly looking pink hair, that beautiful face, those kissable lips. He wondered how it would feel, if those broad shoulders pressed him down unto a bed, while that (according to Taehyung) lethal weapon Seokjin had dangling between his legs, would slide into... WHACK!!

Taehyung had slapped Jungkook hard on the back of his head, interrupting his train of thoughts ... o shit! ... his thoughts... Jungkook looked at Seokjin's face, and noticed that he had wider brown eyes than before, that turned a slight pale reddish. The redness swiftly disappeared again, but Seokjins eyes were trained on Jungkook, like AA-guns on an enemy airplane. Jungkook worked himself up, kneeling on the boxspring, while watching the Ruler of Hell with a carefully empty face ... and mind.

"Tae..." Seokjin started slowly, "where did you find this sex demon? I haven't noticed this one before..."  
"Uhm... he isn't..."  
"He isn't...?  
"He isn't a sex demon, Jinnie..."  
"He isn't ..." Seokjin eyes turned into very small slits, as he set them on Jungkook. Suddenly those slits turned into very wide opened eyes.  
"Kim Taehyung!" Seokjin yelled, frowning at Taehyung. "How can you bring a living human being into Hell? Care to explain?"  
Taehyung mumbled: "Well.. he kinda summoned me, Jinnie."  
"He WHAT?!?" Seokjin shrieked  
"He summoned me."  
Seokjin whipped his head to Jungkook again. With a rush two huge dark feathered wings crushed themselves out of Seokjin's back, while he glared with red glowing eyes and fully extended fangs at Jungkook.  
With a soft voice, that however dripped with deadly menace he enunciated: "You had the angelic audacity to summon _my_ brother to do your Seungcheolblessed bidding?!? ... YOU...!!" Seokjin raised his hand, stretched it out toward Jungkook, who scrunched his eyes closed, bracing himself thinking: "This is it..." 

Taehyung yelled: "NO, JINNIE!!" and jumped to Jungkook, tackling him off the bed, unto the floor, hugged him tightly in his arms, folding his wings around them. With a begging look, he Taehyung turned his face to his oldest brother, who still stood there, outstretched arm and wings, glowing eyes, fangs, but also with a lightly confused look on his face.  
Wide eyed, Taehyung softly implored the Ruler of Hell, his oldest brother: "Jinnie, please... Don't hurt him..."

For a while Seokjin stood there, as if contemplating what to do. But than he slowly lowered his arm, the red glow faded back to a dark brown and the fangs retracted. His onyx wings stayed out, but at least he folded them on this back. Again he looked like this gorgeous broadshouldered guy, this time with beautiful raven wings, but still with fluffy pink hair, that Jungkook would like to... No.. Stop... He just escaped from being killed or worse, he should wait to find out what would happen to him.

Taehyung stood up, folded his own wings, and pulled Jungkook up. There they were standing, facing Seokjin, completely nude, side by side, with one of Taehyungs arm around Jungkook's middle, pressing them together: a raven haired young male human, with darkbrown doe eyes and muscled arms and body, a blond banged demon with glasses and warm brown eyes, lanky but well toned, with blackfeathered wings, both too preoccupied to cover themselves . And Seokjin grudgingly had to admit, that they somehow looked good together...

"Jinnie, it's true that Jungkook here summoned me, but he never forced me to do anything. On the contrary: he could not compel me to do anything. And before he could do anything to contain me, I dragged him into Hell."  
"You weren't contained?" Seokjin was now totally confused.  
"Kookie here had troubles with maths, that's why he summoned me. But he made a slight mistake and drew a hexagram instead of a pentagram. That's why he could not force me, and I could just ... do anything I wanted."  
Seokjin's mouth wrinkeld, his nose began scrunching up as if he wanted to sneeze ... until a booming laughter exploded out of his mouth, while he doubled over, slapping his thighs: "Muhahaha!! ... mathema hahah... tically hahaha...handicapped ... Muahahaha!! ... couldn't ..kahhaha... count... Muahahaha!!!" The deep laughter became higher pitched, and continued until it sounded like somebody was wiping an almost dry windscreen, now the booming laughter from earlier having changed to giggles: "heeheehee.. pff... penta... heeheehee.... he..hexa.. "  
Jungkook blushed furiously and looked down, mumbling: "O fine... just rub it in..."  
Slowly the laughter subsided, and finally Seokjin was slightly panting, and wiping some tears away.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***  
"Seokjin! Are you there!"  
Seokjin looked at the door, and back to Taehyung: "Tae, do you mind if Namjoon..."  
"No Jinnie. Not at all," Taehyung answered and than yelled: "Namjoon! Seokjin is in here too. Come in!"

The door opened, and a tall demon appeared in the opening, wearing a black tanktop and sweatpants. Glowing red eyes were visible under his blond hairs, fangs visible in his slightly opened mouth and wings at his back: "Jinnie, are you all right? I felt your anger so..."  
"I'm all right, Joonie," Seokjin answered, smiling slightly. When Namjoon saw that Seokjin was safe, the red glow disappeared and his fangs retracted. He folded his wings at this back too, and stepped in, curiously looking at the stranger next to his youngest brother. He smiled at the stranger, and dimples appeared.  
"Wow," Jungkook thought, "Taehyungs brothers are all good looking. This one has such cute dimples, and he too has a ..." WHACK!! Jungkook's thoughts were again interrupted by Taehyung who slapped the back of his head.

Namjoon's eyebrows had shot up, and with a questioning look, he asked Seokjin: "Is he maybe a se.."  
"No he is not, Joonie. He's a human," Seokjin quickly said. "I was so pissed that I wanted to uncreate him, but Taehyung stopped me. He was just explaining me why, when you came."  
"Aha..."  
"Well, Tae, please continue," Seokjin asked Taehyung, who bit on his lip for a moment, until he looked at his older brothers.  
"Jinnie, Joonie, I'll drop my shields, so you can read my mind. Will you do that? That's a bit quicker." Taehyung asked, and his brothers nodded.

All Jungkook now saw, was a silent Taehyung, who looked at his oldest brothers, now at Seokjin, than at Namjoon, and back again. He pointed at the Nintendo Switch, and both Seokjin's and Namjoon's head swiveled in that direction, both frowning. After that they looked back at Taehyung, who continued staring at his brothers. Suddenly he pointed at the headboard of his bed. Seokjin's and Namjoon's eyebrows shot up, when they looked at the dents and holes, and Namjoon even exclaimed: "Really?!?"  
When both looked at Taehyung and Jungkook again, there was a look of slight wonder visible in their faces. "This is indeed a bit strange, he shouldn't have been able to do that," Namjoon said. "Tae, may I ask, are those the reasons that you didn't want Jinnie here to kill or uncreate Jungkook?"

"No, Joon ... there's 2 reasons why I didn't want that..."  
"Two reasons?" Seokjin asked. "Do tell, Tae, I'm really curious now."  
"Jinnie, when you wanted to kill Jungkook... I ... I.." Taehyung stuttered, "..I felt like... I dunno how to describe it... but it felt like a searing pain. It was a strange pain, somewhere here..." and he patted himself on his chest. "I didn't know what to do, but I absolutely didn't want you to hurt Kookie. I couldn't attack you, I just couldn't, so I did the next best thing, and tried to protect Kookie."  
"Ah..." both Seokjin and Namjoon said. They looked at each other for a short moment, before they gave Taehyung there attention again.  
"And secondly ... err... I've ... I've asked Kookie to... to sacrifice his virginity to me. And he said yes. And he did it. " After he had said this, both Seokjin's and Namjoon's mouth dropped open. "You did? And he said yes?" Namjoon asked.

Jungkook couldn't contain himself anymore: "To me it felt kinda special when Taehyung asked. But I guess it's something even more special, when I see your reactions..."  
"It is Kookie," Namjoon said. He elaborated: "It's like that custom for humans, you know that thingy, when somebody kneels down and offers the other one a ring and asks a question... err.. what was that question again. Anyway, when you _did_ sacrifice your virginity, it was as if you .. argh, ... what's it called again.."  
"Marrying, maybe," Jungkook supplied hesitatingly.  
"That's it! You married him!"  
“I WHAT?!?”

“Err… not exactly. It’s more that Taehyung feels now somehow bound to you. There’s no obligation on your part though, because, let’s be real, it’s kinda difficult to flaunt around a demon husband as a human, isn’t it?” Namjoon continued. “So…. while Taehyung, feels kinda bound to you, because of your sacrifice, you are not exactly bound to him, although it would be nice, if you at least feel a bit that way. This is also, because usually the human part of the couple, has no idea what he or she is doing exactly.”  
“Well, you’re right about that part,” Jungkook grumbled, “But I’ll be very honest, I … err… kinda like Taehyung, so… I won’t have any problem to feel … err… ‘bound’ to him, as you called it.” At the last part Jungkook grinned a bit nervously, and looked demurely at Taehyung.  
Taehyungs eyes were however glowing red, while he beamed back at Jungkook. And Seokjin and Namjoon exchanged a knowing smile between themselves.

“There’s one thing we have to address though,” Seokjin spoke up after a while of watching the two, “and that’s the things that happened to the two of you, how it was possible at all, that’s a big question.”  
Namjoon turned to Seokjin and commented: "Maybe we should check this out?"  
"Yes," Seokjin said. "That's for certain. I think I'll put Taekwoon and Hoseok on it. They're good at ferreting out all kinds of information, sometimes even from... heaven..." Seokjin put on a more serious look: “And if Taekwoon finds out about Jungkook’s sacrifice, he’ll be even more personally interested.”  
Seokjin now turned a serious look at Taehyung and Jungkook: “I’m kinda glad this happened between the two of you, but I must ask you to return to Earth in the meantime. If the archangels find out about you being here, Jungkook, you can bet that they will make a fuss, so, I hope you won’t mind being returned to Earth. Can you accomodate Taehyung in the meantime though, I … err… don’t want him to worry too much about you, and I’d feel also more assured, if you have a kind of …err… guard with you…”  
“A guard?” Jungkook asked astonished, “Why would I need a guard?”  
“Just an inkling,” Seokjin stated. “With the things that happened, in this short time, I think it’s better to be safe than sorry. You won’t mind, would you, Tae?”

Taehyung beamed at his brother. “Of course not, Jinnie. I’ll protect him with my own existence! I’ll bring him back to Earth right now…”  
“NOT NOW!” Seokjin exclaimed.  
“What? Why?” Taehyung asked.  
Seokjin just gestured towards their bodies, after which Taehyung and Jungkook looked down at their nudity. “Ow... yeah ... that!” Eventually the both of them left Hell though, and returned to Jungkook’s dorm room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna play... with maths?
> 
> Taehyung meets Jungkook's roommate, who has already tried helping out with maths.

POOFF!!  
Jungkook waved a hand in front of his nose, trying to get rid of the smoke, that smelled like sulphur. Taehyung had brought him back to the dorm room, from where he had taken Jungkook. Everything still looked like they had left it.  
"Sorry about the smell," Taehyung apologized, "it just happens like that. If I had been an ..." Taehyung looked a bit like he smelled something bad, " ...angel, you'd have smelled lavender... or something."  
"Don't worry about it, Tae, it's not that big of a problem," Jungkook smiled back. He looked around, and sighed. He would have to clear all that stuff again, and push the furniture back in place.

BZZZTTT...  
Huh? O, that was his phone, signalling that a textmessage had come in. Jungkook walked to the desk, that had been pushed out of the way, and took his phone, read it, and his eyes widened. "O drat..."  
"What is it?" Taehyung looked up at Jungkook.  
"My roommate... he's coming back in 20 minutes... and ... and, " Jungkook waved around at the room, "This mess... dunno if I can make it..."  
"Hey you have me... but ...err... I'm bit curious..."  
"About what?"  
"Well, you know, I could just ... wave around my hand, as you call it, and everything would be all right, but how would you have done it?"  
"Just like every other human being," Jungkook stated, while he lifted his hands, "work hard, clean everything with my hands, use a broom, push back the desks, and tables, and everything else..."  
"Ah," Taehyung acknowledged.  
"Why?"  
"Well, I've never done that before... can I... can I try? I mean.. if you could show me... And I won't cheat, using demon strength!"  
"O ... all right... better take off your denim jack though, it's gonna be a sweaty job." Jungkook advised. Taehyung took off his blue denim jacket. A black tanktop became visible, leaving his arms bare. "No, Jungkook, not now," Jungkook thought, while taking off his black jacket, and now was just clothed in his white t-shirt, and black jeans. "Ok, now, first we'll have to get rid of this penta...err..hexagram and everything else, and than push the desks, chairs and tables back."

They had to hurry if they wanted to get everything right, before Jungkook's roommate came back. And in that short time, Taehyung learned, that black candles were not usually stored in a fridge, that two desks that were pushed together, should not have the drawers on the inside, else you couldn't open them. And that you could get tired in a short time, if you lifted a heavy table. And that you began to sweat, if you got tired.

While they groaningly lifted the table, to set it back against a wall, they didn't notice the door clicking, opening, and suddenly stop moving. Jungkook and Taehyung pushed the heavy table against the wall, with a last deep groan, and sighed.  
"Hey... Is it... Is it safe to come in?" a voice asked from the other side of the door that was ajar.  
"Safe? What are you talking about, just come in," Jungkook said.

Slowly a blonde head appeared from behind the door, and a young guy peered into the room. The eyes became a little wider, when he spotted Jungkook, wearing his white t-shirt, sweating, wet patches on the shirt, and another young man, blond bangs darkened by sweat, glasses, black tanktop with wet patches on the back, and arms covered in a light sheen. The young man stepped carefully in the room and looked at Jungkook: "I thought, you were... busy, that's why I asked... Sooo... who is this?"

"Ah, yes," Jungkook answered, "Kim Taehyung, this is my roommate, Dong Sicheng. Dong Sicheng, this is Kim Taehyung, my ... my..."  
"Boyfriend," Taehyung supplied.  
"What?" said Jungkook with bulging eyes.  
"Am I not your boyfriend," Taehyung pouted.  
"NOO!!!... I mean... YES!!... err..." Jungkook blushed furiously looking at his feet.

"FInally!" Sicheng said.  
"Finally? What do you mean," Jungkook looked up and was very confused by Sicheng's exclamation.  
"In all those years we roomed together, didn't you think I wouldn't notice, Jungkook," Sicheng asked. "Everytime a nice girl approached you, you almost shrank away. But every handsome guy that walked past us, during lunch... whoo boy... you checked them out, all right... It was so painfully obvious."  
"You knew, and you never said anything?"  
"Why should I? If you didn't want to talk about it, I didn't wanna push you."  
"But still.. you knew, and you didn't act strange or something."  
"Huh? You're gay, so what? It's not that you suddenly turned into a demon or whatever. Or tried to grab me in the whadinggies. You're still Jungkook aren't you?"

At that Jungkook looked so shy and embarrased, that Taehyung couldn't resist to drape his arm over Jungkook's shoulders, whispering: "So shy and cute."  
Sicheng saw it, and grinned: "At least you have a boyfriend who isn't afraid to show his affection to you. You should be proud of him." Taehyung showed Sicheng his boxy smile, while Jungkook felt relieved. He had always been afraid that his roommate would reject him because of his preferences.  
"I am," Jungkook said softly, than looked at Sicheng: "Thanks. For ... accepting me."

"So, let's do it more properly this time," Sicheng said with a friendly smile, "I'm Dong Sicheng, Winwin for my friends. I'm Jungkook's roommate." He stretched out his hand to Taehyung, who quickly peeked into Sicheng's mind, determining what he had to do, and that Sicheng was sincere in what he had said.  
"I'm Kim Taehyung," Taehyung smiled back broadly, "Taetae for friends and I'm Jungkook's boyfriend. I just wanna say... Thanks for taking care of him all this time!" They shook hands and eyed each other.

"I have to confess," Sicheng started again, "that I felt a bit of trepidation, when I opened the door, and heard you both groaning. I'm glad it wasn't what I thought it was, but ... err... why are you looking like that?" Sicheng gestured at their sweaty appearance.  
"O that," Jungkook woke up a bit. "We were... rearranging the furniture, but it didn't work out, so we put it back again."  
"You did?" Sicheng wondered, looking around. Some pieces of furniture looked as if they indeed had been moved. "Is that why you called over Taehyung?"  
"Err... no..." Jungkook answered, feeling a bit more embarrased again. "I asked him to... help me with maths..."

Sicheng's brows shot upward. "With maths?" he asked, and looked at Taehyung with wide eyes. "Well, Taehyung, good luck with that. I've tried and failed miserably. If you succeed, you're nothing short of a miracle worker."  
Taehyung grinned broadly at those last words: "Thanks for that. I'll do my best. Hey, Kookie.." Taehyung now looked at Jungkook. "Should I ..." He gestured towards his sweaty appearance and wet clothing.  
"Ah, Tae, the bathroom is over there. You can change there too, if you want. I've got some shirts, pants and underwear that should fit you."  
"Oooh... that would be nice," Taehyung exclaimed and after a nod to Sicheng he made his way towards the bathroom.

After Jungkook had got some clothing for Taehyung, and put it folded in the bathroom (without peeking, drat), he sat down at his desk dreaming away, while Sicheng was laying on his bed, playing on his phone. "So," Sicheng began, startling Jungkook, "he's really helping you with math?"  
"Yep, I couldn't think of anyone else anymore, so I ... err... called him. He came, but we got a bit distracted."  
"Hmm... You know, the way he looks at you, and the way you react to him... I think he's a keeper."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Glad... glad that you approve of him. I'm... I'm having feelings ... for him... that I haven't had for anybody else..."  
"Hmm.. there you have it. It doesn't sound like a crush, but something much more."  
"It is..."

It went silent again in the room, apart from the splashing sounds coming from the bathroom, until that too stopped, and a little while later, Taehyung appeared in the doorway to the room. He wore Jungkook's black pants, and white t-shirt (what else?) and was toweling his wet head. "It's free again," he mumbled.  
Jungkook didn't wait, went to the bathroom immediately, but not without lightly touching Taehyung on the shoulder as he passed him. Taehyung's toweling hitched, before he continued, which didn't go unnoticed by Sicheng, who grinned lightly.

After Taehyung felt he was dry enough, he sat down on Jungkook's bed. Sicheng, pretending to be still playing on his phone, watched him bending over to Jungkook's pillow, and inhaling deeply, after which a slight blush and a big grin appeard.  
"You really like him, huh?" Sicheng asked. "Did Jungkook really asked you here to help him with maths?"  
"Yes," Taehyung answered, still grinning. "He did ask me here to help him out. Although we got distracted a bit by the furniture."  
"You know, I've never seen you before, not on campus, not anywhere. How long do you know Jungkook?"  
"I know Kookie only for a short period, but ..."  
"Are you sure it isn't just a crush?" Sicheng gave up pretending to play, and looked at Taehyung.

Slowly Taehyung's grin faded, until he looked so serious, that Sicheng thought for a moment, that there was somebody else sitting on Jungkook's bed.  
"I am sure it is not a crush," Taehyung spoke carefully. "In the short time I have known Kookie... If you knew what he has done for me... If you could understand... you would know that it is not 'just a crush', as you have said." Taehyung looked out of the window, getting a faraway look. "If Kookie feels good, then I feel good. If he feels bad, then I am upset. And if he is in danger, I feel a searing pain," Taehyung looked again at Sicheng, and touched his own chest, "... right here..."

A few moments longer Sicheng stared at Taehyung, than nodded, turning his look to the phone again. "Good. I may be younger than Jungkook, but somehow I feel a bit protective of him, as if I'm his older brother instead."  
"You sure you don't have a crush on Jungkook?" Taehyung teased.  
"No, I don't swing that way."  
"Well, if you ever change your mind, you're a good looking guy, and we will soon be discussing who we could include in a threesome that we..." Taehyung teased even further.

With a mock horrified expression Sicheng dropped his phone, put his fingers in his ears, and singsonged: "Too much informaaaay-shun! I don't wanna heaeaear this! Else I always imaaagine it, while I'm doooohing it! So shut uuhhuup!!"  
They both grinned at each other, thinking that they would be able to become friends. 

Jungkook walked in, toweling his raven bangs, and noticed the relaxed atmosphere between his boyfriend and his roommate. He walked over to Taehyung, pecked him on the cheek and turned to Sicheng, asking: "Winwin, Taehyung's brother has asked me to accomodate Taehyung. Would you mind if he slept over in our room?"  
"No," Sichceng answered, "no problems with that."  
"Nice, thanks, Winwin. Taetae, you sleep on the bed, I'll take some pillows and a blanket and sleep on the floor..."  
"No way! I'm the one sleeping on the floor, it's your room and bed and.."  
And that's how the bickering started.

Sicheng looked at them as if he was watching a tennis match, where Jungkook and Taehyung were firing arguments at each other, until he had enough of it: "Stop!"  
They both stopped, and looked at Sicheng.  
"Why don't you both sleep in bed," Sicheng started, "that way you're OK. And as long as any PDA stays within the maximum of kissykissy, I'm fine. Anything more, please warn me, so I can get out... or kick you two out." The last words he said with a grin.  
And that was that.

The next day, Sicheng left early. Taehyung and Jungkook spend the rest of the day, trying to figure out maths, sitting in the library, park, dorm room, cafés etc., every time talking a short walk to their next destination. Taehyung didn't dare to mess with Jungkook's head, by planting the necessary information there. You never knew how it could affect the personality of a human. And the way Jungkook was now, was perfect for Taehyung.

Unfortunately it also meant, that Taehyung now could understand why Sicheng wished them good luck with maths. Trying to explain maths to Jungkook was like trying to explain lamb skewers to a sheep i.e. fighting a losing battle. As they walked back to the dorm, Jungkook felt quite gloomy. Taehyung noticed and finally spoke up: "You know. It's absolutely necessary that you pass this, isn't it?"  
"Yes, else I can't graduate."  
"Well, there you have it. Tomorrow you just do the exam. I'll make sure you pass."  
"Huh, how?"  
"By doing what I do best."  
"Cheating?"  
Taehyung beamed back a grin to Jungkook: "Cheating!"

A less gloomy Jungkook and a beaming Taehyung stepped into the dorm room, which caused Sicheng, who was laying in bed, to look at them with a bit of wonder.  
"You succeeded?" Sicheng asked a bit incredulously.  
"We'll see," Taehyung answered. "Of course it won't be an A+, but I have good hope his score will be good enough to get him passed."  
"Well, well, well.... if Jungkook really passes, I'll treat you both on an ice cream. Jungkook, you know that icecream parlor you gave me the coupons for? The stuff they have there is delicious, sooo... do your best!"  
"Will do," Jungkook said.

"Do they also have strawberry icecream?" Taehyung asked.  
"Yes, they do. And it's a delicious taste. Not the artificial flavouring you find in some supermarket icecreams, but the real deal, with real strawberries."  
"Do they now..."  
For a moment Sicheng thought he was imagining things. It was as if Taehyung's eyes flashed red for a moment. But it must have been some trick of the lights. Sicheng looked again carefully and Taehyung's eyes were just a warm brown, crinkling in a face, that began to grin a boxy smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna play... going downtown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 'm not sure how the US or Korean college system works ...
> 
> * * *

Taehyung walked with Jungkook to the hall where he would take his final maths exam. Jungkook was visibly nervous, because he absolutely did not know how he would do the exam: good, bad, something in between? He had absolutely no idea.

“Hey, don’t worry too much, you’ll do fine,” Taehyung tried to encourage Jungkook, while he draped his arm around Jungkook’s shoulders. The latter looked up to Taehyung and smiled a wavering smile, that betrayed his insecurity. “Thanks Tae,” Jungkook said, “I know that you are trying to cheer me up, but still…”  
“O, it’s not just that. I have this feeling that you really will be doing fine.”  
“Yeah, but that's because you are going to…”  
“So don’t worry. Just do your best, and maybe I don’t have to do too much,” Taehyung grinned. “Really…”

They arrived at the hall. Some of the other students who knew Jungkook, or at least had seen him more often, looked surprised at the quite intimate way Taehyung treated Jungkook. They had always thought that Jungkook seemed so shy, or acted a bit aloof.

They were even more surprised when at the entrance of the hall, Taehyung pecked Jungkook’s cheek, before he let him enter the hall. As Jungkook disappeared into the shadows, Taehyung turned and looked around. He noticed a few students staring at him, grinned his boxy grin at them (which melted a few hearts), and walked away to find a nice spot to wait for Jungkook.

Jungkook meanwhile walked into the hall, acknowledged the greetings of a few students and found a place, awaiting the start of the exam. The proctors entered the hall and a hush fell. After a few last minute instructions the papers were distributed and as the papers arrived at Jungkook, he became a bit dizzy when he saw what was printed on it. Complete gibberish. He panicked and began to sweat heavily.

“ _Just relax,_ ” he suddenly heard Taehyung’s voice. “ _You will do fine._ ” Jungkook relaxed slightly and concentrated on the paper again. Ok this looked familiar…  
“ _You see! You’ll do fine._ ” And Jungkook began to calculate and write down answers, not caring any more whether the answers were right or not, but just giving his best shot.

Taehyung had found a nice shaded place underneath a tree. He sat down there, arms behind his head, leaning against the tree, watching his surroundings and reaching out with his thoughts, feeling Jungkook. There he would be waiting until Jungkook had finished his exam.

During the wait Taehyung amused himself, by planting naughty or outright evil intentions in passing students. Some gave in to those urges, like that guy, who took a picture underneath a skirt. He was caught, and the girl slapped him. 

Taehyung noticed that she wanted to just walk away, while wearing pointy high heeled shoes, so he planted another urge in her, while an almost evil grin appeared on his face.

And she gave in to that urge.

She kicked. Aiming with one of her pointy shoes, right where it would hurt him. “You filthy perv!!!” she yelled at him, where he laid crumpled down on the ground, hands clutching between his legs, groaning painfully. “Do that again, and I’ll chop everything off, you hear?!!”

Satisfied with the results, Taehyung placed a provisional claim on the guy. Possible sex offenders were always an easy target. And this guy had, after a quick check, done more of the like, even an attempted rape. Taehyung's eyebrows shot upwards at that discovery. Due to a disturbance it did not work out, but he noticed the signature of the lower demon that had planted that urge. He should find that demon and give him a reward or commendation or something. 

Taehyung had hoped that the girl would continue kicking, so he could also place a provisional claim on her, for violent rage, but alas. O well, next time he could do better.

As he peeked into Jungkook’s thoughts again, he seemed satisfied too in that respect. Jungkook seemed to be trudging in a steady pace through the questions, without worrying too much.

About an hour later, Jungkook finished his last question, turned in his paper, and went to the exit. Taehyung was already waiting there, with a broad smile.  
"How did it go?" Taehyung asked.  
"All right, I think," Jungkook answered. "When you said to me to be relaxed, it somehow worked." He smiled at Taehyung. "Thanks!"  
"No problem," Taehyung grinned. "And guess what? I didn't even have to cheat too much. So I think, that if you had some more time, you'd be able to pass that exam completely on your own."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so!"

Happy that Taehyung supported him, Jungkook let himself be dragged along. "Where are we going?"  
"Back to the dorm," Taehyung answered. "You're quite tired, aren't you? The stress for this exam, the exam itself..."  
"Yeah, you're right. I think... I think, I could just drop off in bed, and nap there for a while."  
"Good," Taehyung said. "I'll take care of dinner. For you and also for Sicheng."  
"For him too?"  
"Yes, he took good care of you. And soon he'll owe us some ... nice strawberry ice cream." Taehyung grinned widely, by the thought of strawberry ice cream.

At the dorm, Jungkook just walked straight to his bed, flopped down, and within no time had drifted off. Seeing him like this, Taehyung understood that the past few days must have been exhausting for Jungkook: stressing over his exam, getting dragged to hell, finding out he liked a demon who liked him back, being brought back to earth, stressing out over his roommate, and now finally having done that exam. Taehyung carefully sat down next to Jungkook, patted his hair and looked at him.

How was it possible that this human being had affected him so much and even had Seokjin worrying so much, that he was thinking of sending Taekwoon and Hoseok to investigate the matter further? Any other small thing, and Seokjin would have send another demon of lower rank. But this case he found important enough to send two... TWO... fucking archdemons to investigate, the very best they had to ferret out information from anywhere. Even from Heaven if they needed to.

Carefully Taehyung laid his head on the bed, close to the pillow Jungkook’s head was resting on. He took a breath, inhaling Jungkook’s scent. Wonderful. It somehow calmed him. And he closed his eyes too, drifting away in a slight slumber.

Several hours later he woke up, feeling the little puffs of Jungkook’s breath, who had moved closer to Taehyung, during his nap. Taehyung was looking at those onyx eyelashes, and the eyes moving behind closed eyelids. Apparently Jungkook was dreaming. Carefully Taehyung reached for Jungkook’s mind, and was pleasantly surprised. Jungkook was dreaming about him! A walk on a grassy field, the two of them holding hands and just enjoying each other company.

What was this feeling? Was it the same thing that Seokjin felt for Namjoon? And vice versa? Or the feeling between Hakyeon and Taekwoon? Maybe he should have a conversation with them about this.

Taehyung noticed the time. If he was not mistaken, Sicheng would return presently. And he felt that Jungkook was also languidly coming out of his nap. He concentrated for a moment and bags appeared, with takeout food. Lamb skewers, and side dishes for Jungkook and himself, some gyeopsal already roasted for Sicheng. Pity they couldn't make a roast themselves in the dorm, unless they wanted to trigger the fire alarm.

Jungkook woke up to some lovely smells of food, at about the same time, that the dorm door was opened and Sicheng entered.

“Wow,” Sicheng exclaimed, after all the food had been put on display on the table, “you’re really treating us, Taehyung!”  
“He is, isn’t he?” Jungkook said, while eyeing the lamb skewers, after which he treated Taehyung on a broad smile. “Thank you Tae!”  
“You’re welcome,” Taehyung beamed. “Besides,” he continued while looking at Sicheng, "I’ve got the feeling that you’ll be owing us some strawberry ice cream tomorrow, when they’ve finished scoring the exam.”  
“You think so?” Sicheng asked.  
“Yup, I’ve got a good feeling about this.. You’ve got a good feeling about it too, don’t you, Kookie?” Taehyung asked.  
“Mmmff mffrfrtt…” Jungkook nodded with his mouth full, chewing on lamb meat.

Taehyung grinned, took another bite of his food, and when he noticed that Jungkook's mouth was empty, he took a piece of meat with his fingers and held it in front of Jungkook's face. Jungkook grinned, and came closer. He opened his mouth and almost sensually closed his lips again... also taking in Taehyung's fingers. Than he pulled back, sliding his lips over Taehyung's fingers. And Taehyung moaned softly, which alerted Sicheng on what was going on.

"Hey you two," Sicheng warned. "I'm still here, trying to enjoy my meal, you know?"  
"Sowwy," Jungkook uttered with a half filled mouth. Taehyung was silent, still staring at Jungkook with a blush on his cheeks. "Darn!" Jungkook thought, "he looks sooo cute and attractive like that." And he noticed how Taehyung's blush deepened a bit. Taehyung himself did not say a thing, he just stared at Jungkook, taking in his features, and enjoying the sight.  
"You two are really..." Sicheng chuckled, and took another bite.

After the meal, they cleaned everything up, threw away the trash, and just sat around, playing some games on their phones, or in Taehyung's case, on Jungkook's phone, while Jungkook gave him instructions. For Taehyung it was one thing to know what humans did, or liked to do, while entertaining themselves. But it was a whole different story, when he experienced it for himself. That's what he thought. So...

"Listen," Taehyung began, "you two don't have anything to do tomorrow?" Both Sicheng and Jungkook shook their heads. "Could you ... err... take me around in this town, you think? I've ... I've never done anything like that. I mean... what do you do to entertain yourself?"  
Jungkook and Sicheng looked at each other, with a questioning frown.  
"You've never been around in a town? Never been to the movies, or an arcade?" Sicheng wondered.  
Taehyung shook his head: "No. I've always worked at my brother's... err... company. It's kinda vast, and great to do, but it leaves not much time to do anything else. So going downtown or to the movies... nope, never had time or company to do that. Just a game on the Nintendo and that's it."

Jungkook looked at Sicheng, who looked back. "Well," Jungkook started, "what do you think if we took Taehyung downtown tomorrow? I still have to wait for my exam results."  
"Same goes for me," Sicheng said, "my results aren't out either, but I expect that it will be sent out tomorrow, so... yeah, some distraction would be nice."  
"And if you lose your bet," Jungkook grinned, "we can go to the ice cream parlor too."  
"You really think you have a chance on that maths exam, eh?" Sicheng grinned.  
"I'm more or less counting on it." Jungkook answered.  
At that Taehyung perked up a bit. "Now THAT... would indeed be interesting... strawberry ice cream..."  
"Ok, let's do that," Jungkook said, and Sicheng nodded too.  
They made themselves ready for the night, taking turns in the bathroom, changing clothes, and getting to bed. "G'night."

.

The next morning they slept in, as they had no other plans for the day, except going out for a bit, and maybe a visit to the ice cream parlor. As they wanted to make something for breakfast, Taehyung interrupted: "Can't we get a breakfast or brunch at some of those ... cafés or whatever those things are called?"  
"Sure we could do that!" Sicheng and Jungkook almost simultaneously answered.  
"Good," Taehyung said. "My treat!"  
"Again?" Sicheng asked, "Yesterday you already..."  
"Don't worry. I'm more or less counting on the ice cream." Taehyung smiled.  
When Sicheng was in the bathroom, Jungkook took Taehyung aside. "Where did you get the money? Just swiped it? Or maybe even created it?"  
"Don't worry, Kookie. I pickpocketed a pickpocket. He won't complain, will he?" Taehyung grinned, eyes lightly flashing. "And I also staked my claim on him, he's done a robbery before, so..." Jungkook rolled his eyes, and sighed.

They walked around a bit before they found a nice place to have their brunch, and after they were satisfied, they walked further downtown in a calm pace.

"What are they doing there?" Taehyung asked, pointing towards an apparel shop, where quite a few people were trying on different pieces, taking them along to a changing room, or hanging them back.  
"Shopping." Jungkook answered.  
"Shopping? I've heard of that. Shopping?"  
"Yeah, it's ... kinda like ... hunting."  
"Hunting?" Taehyung eyes flashed a bit, luckily Sicheng didn't notice, but Jungkook did.  
"Yes. mm... let's see. Can you give me your wallet?" Jungkook asked Taehyung, who complied, without any objections.

Jungkook took out 2 banknotes of 50,000 won and gave these to Taehyung, but kept the wallet.  
"Now, Tae, you try to find and buy clothes that you like, and that fit you..."  
"O that's easy..."  
"No... it's not, Tae. The rule for shopping is this: You cannot use more than that what you have. In your case, you cannot spend more than one hundred thousand won." Jungkook pointed to the banknotes to emphazise his point.  
"So I cannot even..."  
"No, you can't."  
"Mmmm...." Taehyung frowned. This ... 'hunt' could be more difficult than he had anticipated. "Ok, I'll try..."  
"Ok, Tae, we'll wait here outside. If anything goes wrong you know where we are."

Taehyung felt a bit umcomfortable to leave Jungkook alone, but this 'hunt' seemed interesting to him too. And Jungkook seemed to be safe for the moment, so why not? He could keep track of Jungkook with his mind too. He took the 2 banknotes and disappeared into the shop.

Jungkook bought 2 cans of soda for himself and Sicheng while they waited outside. "He's never been shopping before?" Sicheng asked almost incredulous.  
"Nope," Jungkook answered. "He's never done that before. Whatever he wanted, clothes, toys, work related stuff, cars... you name it, he just had to ask for it, and in a few minutes he owned it."  
"Pfew, ... typical chaebol ..."  
"Not entirely. He does work for his brother, but shopping... no he's never done that before. Or going out to the movies or arcade. He'd never done that either. At least ... as far as I can tell. But hunting... yeah, he knows all about that. That's why I took that as an example."  
"What does he hunt?" Sicheng asked, feeling curious.  
"Special items," Jungkook lied, although not entirely. "Things that are very difficult to obtain. He hunts them down and tries to get them for his brother, who knows what to do with it."  
"Sounds exciting," Sicheng said, taking a sip of his soda.  
"It is ... kinda... "

They fell silent after this exchange, and looked into the shop, through the windowpanes. Sometimes they saw a flash of Taehyung who walked briskly along the rows of clothing that were on display before disappearing. Eventually he came out again, with a bag, and a big grin.

"That was fun! It really felt like a .. hunt," Taehyung exclaimed. "And with limited resources, which makes it even more exciting! I even have some money left." Proudly Taehyung held up 2 notes of 1,000 and a coin of 500.  
"Glad you liked it," Jungkook beamed. He threw away the empty soda can into a trash container, Sicheng did the same. "Maybe we can do this again?"  
"Sure," Taehyung agreed, "I'd like to do this again, when there's time."  
With a grin Sicheng shook his head, as he saw Taehyung's eagerness, and Jungkook's happy smile. 

They found a video arcade, and tried out several games, and then found Dance Dance Revolution. Jungkook's competetive streak came out again, and he easily out scored Sicheng, who looked incredulous at Jungkook's footwork. Taehyung tried it out a first time, and didn't do very well, stumbling over his own feet.

Both Jungkook and Sicheng gave him some tips and Taehyung was apparently a good listener and a good student, for the next round, Jungkook couldn't easily outdo Taehyung. Sicheng watched with astonishement, how Taehyung improved, and the 3rd round between Jungkook and Taehyung was so fierce, it even attracted quite an audience.

At the end of the round, Jungkook only had a slightly higher score than Taehyung, but both of them had broken the previous highscore. As they both stopped, panting and a bit sweaty (Taehyung remembered that he had to look a bit human) applause and cheering rose up from the audience. Both Jungkook and Taehyung smiled at the audience and made a slight bow, before they retreated to the bathroom, to freshen themselves up a bit.

Sicheng waited outside, and when both came out he said: "Wow, that was impressive! I wouldn't have thought that the 2 of you were such formidable..."

At that point both Sicheng's and Jungkook's handphone buzzed. They both took them out, and saw the message. Tapping on their phones, they opened the required apps and sites, and suddenly both of them began to grin.

"I passed, that means graduation," Sicheng said.  
"I passed the maths exam! Finally, .. I can graduate!" Jungkook exclaimed.  
"So... that means ice cream, yes?" Taehyung grinned.  
Sicheng shook his head, but smiled too: "Yes, ice cream, my treat as promised. And to be honest, I don't mind to have lost this bet."

They went to the ice cream parlor that Sicheng had visited with Jungkook's coupons. And each ordered their favorites, in case of Taehyung, strawberry ice cream. When the coupes were brought, Taehyung brightened considerably, noticing and smelling the strawberries that were used in the ice cream. He looked so adorable, that Jungkook, and even Sicheng, chuckled. Sicheng finally was able to say: "Enjoy!"

Satisfied with the taste of ice cream they really enjoyed it. Until it was completely finished, and even the last bits were licked off the spoons. The 3 of them leaned backwards and were still enjoying the aftertaste of the ice cream, until Sicheng suddenly blurted out: "My parents! I've got to call them, to tell that I passed, and will be graduating next week. Shouldn't you do it too, Jungkook?"

Jungkook looked a bit hesitant, but then too picked up his phone. He walked nearer to a wall, to get more privacy from other customers at the ice cream parlor.  
" _Hello Jeon residence..._ "  
"Mom?"  
" _Jungkook?_ "  
"Yes, mom, I ... err... I just wanted to call home..."  
" _You're not in trouble are you?_ "  
"No, mom, on the contrary... I ... err... I just passed my last exam..."  
" _O, how wonderful dear! Does that mean, you're going to graduate?_ "  
"Yes, mom. Next week is the graduation ceremony. Are you... are you going to..."  
" _Yes, absolutely dear. We'll be coming. Your dad will be thrilled. I know I am. And your brother will probably try to get a day off, to see his dearest dongsaeng graduate._ "

"Good... Mom, listen... there's something I've got to tell you..."  
" _Ah?_ "  
"Yes... I... I would...I'd like to introduce someone to all of you..."  
" _AH! And who is she?_ "  
"Not... not a she, mom... but.. but a he..."

There was silence, a longstretched silence.

"Mom, are you still there?"  
" _... Yes... dear... I"m still here. Dearest... is .. she .. he... a good gir... guy?_ "  
"Yes mom. A wonderful guy. He even helped me with the maths exam!"  
" _He did? That's... great... Jungkook... Listen, dearest, I'm not sure... how I will tell your dad..._ "  
"I... I will tell him myself, mom. Don't worry too much, please?"  
" _Ok, dearest... I think your brother won't be a problem, but I do worry a bit about your dad._ "  
"I know mom, I know how he always ... voiced his ... contempt about... gay people... I'll deal with it... somehow..." Jungkook sported a lopsided grin. At least his mom was not totally opposed to it. And he knew his older brother was very openminded. Only his dad...

"Mom..."  
" _Yes dearest..._ "  
"This guy I have met ..."  
" _Yes?..._ "  
"As long as he is beside me, and has my back... I know I can take on everything." Jungkook said it with a conviction that even was detectable through his phone. No hestitation. No stuttering. But fully confident that this was an unbendable truth.

After a silence, Jungkook's mom answered: " _You're making me very curious, you know, dearest?_ "  
"Glad to hear that, mom." Jungkook smiled. "I'm still out with some friends. So... I'll be hanging up, mom. See you soon."  
" _See you soon, dearest. And be careful._ "  
"Will do, mom. Bye."

After Jungkook hung up, he saw Taehyung and Sicheng eying him with a bit of worry.

"Your parents didn't know?" Sicheng asked.  
"No... but now they will. With Taehyung beside me," Jungkook looked at Taehyung, "I won't be hiding it anymore."  
Taehyung smiled. "You won't have to worry Kookie. You know I'll do anything for you. And knowing my brother, he'll probably have your back too."

"Well, at least my mom isn't rejecting you or me outright. That's at least something. And my own brother is quite openminded. So I'm not concerned about him either. It's just my dad..." Jungkook worried a bit.  
"As I've said," Taehyung began, "don't worry. We'll manage somehow."  
"Listen to your boyfriend," Sicheng added, "In the short time I've known him, I'm convinced of one thing: He will support you. With everything he's got."

Jungkook eyed them both, his roommate and his boyfriend. And a hesitant smile appeared on his face. Taehyung, on Jungkook's right, draped his left arm over his shoulders. Sicheng, on Jungkook's left, draped his right arm over Jungkook's shoulder. With Jungkook in between them, they walked back to the dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna play … against some homophobia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life happened. And I couldn't get to writing a satisfying end to this chapter.  
> (Do they call that a "writer's block"?)
> 
> But here it is.
> 
> Warning: homophobic slurs, and some smut. And mention of a suicide.

* * *

The following days were filled with all kinds of activities. Jungkook and Sicheng started to pack several things they would not need anymore. The furniture belonged in the dorm, so that was one problem less they had to think about. But still, in 4 years one could accumulate quite a lot of things and knicknacks.

Both Sicheng and Jungkook filled several boxes, with things they didn’t want to throw away, but wanted to take home. And Taehyung, he helped them both where and when he could. He asked a lot, because he was unfamiliar with the concept of keepsakes.

To get a break they would sometimes just go downtown to the arcade. And Taehyung would go ‘hunting’ again, with a limited amount of money. He still found it fascinating to do, and slowly began to understand why some humans liked to do that. Several times Sicheng did not accompany them, but still it was fun to do.

It was during one of these trips, when it was just Jungkook and Taehyung, that they encountered a … less nice person. To put it bluntly he was a homophobic asshole.

Taehyung had just successfully ‘hunted’ down some nice clothes, and was so happy with them, that he exited the store and pecked Jungkook on the cheek. That’s when that … person decided to utter some slurs in Taehyung’s and Jungkook’s direction.  
“O looky,” he started, “that four-eyed fag couldn’t get any pussy. Is that why you prey on some youngster’s dick?”  
“Ignore him,” Jungkook whispered to Taehyung.  
They walked away, but that bloody fucker decided to follow them. “Hey you, too ‘fraid to say something to a real man?”

Jungkook’s blood pressure started to go up, he didn’t feel good that anybody was humiliating his boyfriend, even when said boyfriend was a demon.  
It was when that person said: “Hey, if you want, I can teach you how to get laid, to get some real pussy…” that Taehyung reacted.  
“O pooohh… If you’re so good at it, what are you doing here then? Too stupid to get some maybe? That you have to bother somebody else?”

“Why you…” that guy said. He was at least half a head taller than both Taehyung and Jungkook and looked bulkier too. He grabbed Taehyung by the shoulder, turned him around and swung his fist.

In a fraction of a second Taehyung detected several things. That bigoted feelings that guy had, were usually kept under control, but he decided to let them free for this moment… at the urge of a demon! There was a demon close by!

Taehyung swept the area with his senses, and indeed, he detected a demon, sitting on top of a building to his right, who was egging that guy on. When that demon noticed, that his target was swinging his fist towards one of the archdemons, he was rattled, and scared, and wanted to retract his demonic urges from that guy.  
But Taehyung assured him, that it was all right:” _Hey, if he really swings his fist, you’ve kinda won, haven’t you? In that case you can put a claim on him, so don’t worry too much. I’ll get through this._ ” And in his thoughts he send his commendation and mental smiles to that junior demon. Who send his own mental smile back to Taehyung and doubled his efforts to get a claim on this soul.

But if there was a demon working on that guy, there’s the possibility that there was also an angel working on him. Taehyung swept his senses again, and … yup, there he found one on top a building to his left. That angel tried, in vain, to get that guy to back up. Valiantly that angel tried, but failed to stop that guy, and sighed when that guy swung his fist.  
The angel looked with pity towards Taehyung, who was the target of that fist. Taehyung had his shields in place, so that angel probably thought that he was an ordinary human. Inwardly Taehyung chuckled. Deceiving an angel was very amusing. That angel looked also with sorrow to Jungkook who was walking besides Taehyung. He probably detected that there was a connection between Jungkook and Taehyung, although he didn’t know exactly what kind it was. But suddenly the eyes of that angel widened. They widened while looking at Jungkook? What…

That was the moment, that Taehyung detected a wave of anger, pure fury, radiating off Jungkook. A fury that was almost inhuman. A fury that could measure up to Namjoon’s if Taehyung wasn’t mistaken. Was that also one of Kookie’s demonic traits? Or was it the consequence of having been in the presence of archdemons?

Taehyung had no idea, but one thing he now knew for sure: angels would from now on keep an eye on Jungkook. An angel had detected demonic influences within a human being. And that was always a way to attract their attention, because they always wanted to save a human being from the demons. 

Suddenly the angel swung his attention towards Taehyung again. And Taehyung felt that that angel was probing him with his senses, but found nothing… which he apparently found curious. Shit! His shield was working too good. It would also feed the suspicions of that angel.  
That all happened just in a fraction of a second.

And just before the fist of that homophobic asshole could connect with Taehyung’s jaw, a hand shot out. Jungkook’s hand. Slapping away the fist.

“Don’t you dare touching him!” Jungkook snarled. He may be half a head shorter, and less bulky, but he wouldn’t let anyone touch Taehyung if he could prevent it. He didn’t know why, but he felt an anger, a fury, just thinking about somebody wanting to hurt Taehyung.  
“O, baby wants to play too with the big boys?”  
“I don’t play, I’ll just grind you down, you filthy dick. You aren’t even worth to be sucked off…” Jungkook growled.  
“You…” and that guy took a swing at Jungkook. Jungkook silently thanked his father who had put him through all those martial arts classes. He dodged that first swing and punched back, hard. 

Jungkook relied on his agility and powerful punches and kicks to take on that idiot, who thought that his brute strength was going to fell down Jungkook. But he was wrong on that account. So wrong. Jungkook dodged most of his punches, danced around him and dealt out his own blows and kicks. One of the punches Jungkook could not evade entirely, it grazed his lips which tore a bit. But that was just a minor inconvenience compared with the damage that Jungkook dished out. And finally with one chopping motion to his neck, Jungkook felled him. He crumpled down, and Jungkook whisper growled: “Try to do that again to my boyfriend, and I’ll kick your ass to hell… literally!”

Jungkook looked up, searching for Taehyung, who was standing a bit behind, openmouthed, wide-eyed, the bag with newly bought clothes clutched in both his hands that were limply held in front of his body.

“Tae..?” Jungkook whispered. Taehyung didn’t react. Jungkook turned towards him and reached for his arm: “Let’s go. I’m not looking forward to figure out some explanation for the police because of that.” He pointed to the crumpled heap behind him. “Come on.” And Jungkook pulled Taehyung with him, when he briskly walked through some alleyways, in the direction of a heavily wooded area.

They slowed down a bit when they reached the forested area but continued to go on, deeper into the woods. Finally Jungkook halted and looked back at Taehyung, who was still looking at him with wide eyes.

“Tae? What’s going on with you? Are you all right?” Jungkook asked. He stepped closer to Taehyung, who lifted one of his arms, stretched his hand, and touched Jungkook’s bloodied lip. Taehyung let out a soft moaning sound, that caused a twitch in Jungkook’s pants.  
“Tae? Taehyung? Kim Taehyung? What’s going on?”

Finally Taehyung answered: “You’ve fought! You’ve fought for me!” And he groaned again.  
“What?” Jungkook was a bit confused, although the sounds that Taehyung had made, had turned him on a bit.  
“You’ve fought!” Taehyung closed his eyes and moaned again. “I still see you fighting, for me! I’ve never thought… I never knew …”  
“Taehyung, you’re worrying me! Please…”  
Taehyung opened his eyes again, they were a bright red, and he looked straight at Jungkook: “Do you … do you remember how… I’ve told you about … Seokjin... and Namjoon?”  
“Huh?”  
“How Namjoon fought … and what happened to Seokjin…”  
“You mean… that spontaneous orgasm?”  
“Yes… that!”  
“Yes, I remember you telling me … wait… Is something like that happening to you?”  
“Yes!” Taehyung breathed out. He moaned as Jungkook stepped closer to him.

As Taehyung dropped the bag with clothes, it became obvious to Jungkook how aroused Taehyung was. The evidence of that was now clearly visible, not any longer hidden by that bag. And when Jungkook looked up again, he saw that not only were Taehyung’s eyes radiant red, but his fangs had come out too, when he again moaned.

That moan went straight south, and Jungkook pressed himself against Taehyung in a fierce hug, their hips beginning to hump against each other almost in a reflex. Jungkook felt how Taehyung’s fangs bit into his shoulder and neck, and he himself bit into the lower end of Taehyung’s neck. Both moaned again and suddenly began frantically tugging at each other’s pants.

“You sure?” Jungkook asked. “We’re in the middle of the woods here, it’s possible that somebody hikes along and…”  
“I don’t care,” Taehyung panted, still opening up Jungkook’s pants. “I can’t wait any longer.” And he pulled down Jungkook’s pants and underwear in one go, exposing an erection that sprang free of their restraints.

Jungkook finally pulled down Taehyung’s pants, and when their erections touched, both moaned deeply and began to breath faster. Jungkook didn't know how he could enter Taehyung that fast, but he did. And he pounded relentlessly into Taehyung. It was hot, fast and messy, and when they came they cried out each other names. 

Panting heavily they leaned into each other, their legs almost incapable of carrying them. It had felt so good, and both of them could feel how the other felt. It was as if they had came even harder than before.

Taehyung leaned forward to find support on the tree before him. But he was startled when that tree began to move. The cracking sounds, alerted Jungkook too, and both saw with wide eyes that the tree began falling away from them, crashing heavily unto the ground.

"What was that? What happened," Jungkook asked. Taehyung was as confused as Jungkook was, until he looked at the spot where the tree had cracked... where cum was drying up. Suddenly it dawned on Taehyung what had happened. He recalled the headboard of his bed, when the two of them had had some hot sex together. And he recalled too, that he felt he had been cumming even harder than in bed.

"I ... err... I think it's ... you again... partly..." Taehyung began.  
"What?"  
"Err... you made me cum hard ... harder even than before.. in bed... you know? " Taehyung aimed his look at Jungkook, his eyes red, fangs out, and a wide boxy grin visible. That was when it dawned on Jungkook what had happened.

"You mean," Jungkook started, "you shot up that tree? When you came?"  
Taehyung just nodded.  
"Awesome," Jungkook grinned. Both began to laugh.

Later in the dorm, Winwin couldn't understand why Tae and Kookie began to laugh so hard, and were literally rolling over the floor, when he mentioned a news report, that an illegally chopped down tree had been found in the forest.

* * *

Graduation day was there. It went well, Jungkook's family was there, the certificate looked very fine, and his family congratulated him, like all other families did with their children who had graduated that day.

As said, it went well... until Taehyung appeared. He smiled his boxy smile, gave a little box (with a necklace) to Jungkook, and introduced himself as "Jungkook's boyfriend" before Jungkook could stop him. The tempreature dropped to freezing. Jungkook's father gave them both an icy stare. He didn't say a word, probably because Jungkook's mother pinched his arm. And Jungkook's brother had to close his mouth that had dropped open.

"Not here," Jungkook's mother whispered fiercely to her husband. "We still have that lunch at the restaurant. There you can say what you want, as long as you don't start yelling and throwing things. 'Cause then I will start yelling too. And that will just be the start."

Jungkook's mom gave him a little card, with the address of the restaurant, before his father stalked off to their car. His brother could just get out a whispered: "You never told me!" to Jungkook, before he ran after their parents. After they were out of sight, Jungkook hung his head. "I ... I knew he was opposed to gay people, but... but this..." With a sad look he lifted his head, and tried to smile valiantly.

"Don't worry too much, Kookie. I can and will protect you. You know that, do you?" Taehyung said carefully to Jungkook, who nodded slowly, sadly and then faced the direction where his parents had disappeared to. With a sigh, Jungkook started to walk off, they used Tae's car to go to the restaurant, and found Jungkook's parents and brother there.

In an icy silence they took their seats in the booth for the lunch, that was supposed to be a happy occasion because of Jungkook's graduation. But now ...?  
Again Jungkook's mom took the lead, unusual, but it was an unusual situation: "First we'll have our lunch. It would be a waste if they threw away all that food, because we lost our appetite after a ... slight difference of opinion..."  
"Dearest," Jungkook's father began, "this is not just a slight..."  
"No," his wife interrupted him. "Lunch first!" 

This tone she rarely used. It was an indication that she would not budge on this one. It did not happen often, but if it happened... Finally her husband nodded and sighed. He knew very well, that although he was the head of the family, his wife was the neck. And when the neck turned to the right or left, the head could only follow.

Jungkook felt so embarrased. His mom and brother making light conversation, including Taehyung in their talks. But his dad radiated an icy silence. And due to his embarrasement, Jungkook stuttered every time when asked something. He had hoped that his dad would at least try to treat Taehyung a bit politely, but this icy silence towards Taehyung and himself...

It was almost at the end of the meal that Jungkook couldn't contain himself any longer. In an almost sad whisper, he asked his dad: "Do you hate us that much, dad? Do you hate me that much?"

At this, Jungkook's dad looked up and stared him right into the eyes. Jungkook braced himself and stared back, refusing to look away. His father stared for such a long time, that Jungkook feared he would just resume eating, not acknowledging Jungkook's question.

But suddenly the icy stare softened a bit. His father sighed: "No, Jungkook, I don't hate you, or him. I'm just ... so worried about you. Both of you."  
Jungkook raised his eyebrows at this. And he wasn't the only one. His brother and even his mom reacted the same: "Honey? What..."

"Dear," Jungkook's father adressed his mom, "Do you remember Jung Minsuk?" When Jungkook's mom looked a bit confused, his dad continued: "While we both were still in college, we attended a funeral... very few people attended, do you remember?"  
"Ah, yes, I remember that one. I still find it strange, that so few people attended, when he died so suddenly because of an accident."  
"It wasn't an accident," Jungkook's father continued. "He was a very caring person. Always helping out others. And ... I'm glad he counted me one of his real friends. He had such a bright personality, even when helping out people who were so distressed... But then he came out, he confessed that he was gay, and had a crush on another man.  
What happened ... it.. it was horrible..." 

Jungkook's father almost choked. "His family cast him out. His friends turned their backs on him. And even the people he had helped with his heartfelt action, dropped him like he was a hot potato... I'm one of the few who did not turn their backs on him. Even helped him out a bit.  
He wrote me a letter, thanking me for not abandoning him, even while I couldn't fully understand, what it was to be like him. I didn't understand ... So I went to his appartment to ask what he meant... and that's when I understood..."

"Understood? What do you mean," Jungkook's mother asked, while Jungkook and his brother looked on, almost holding their breath, while Taehyung watched, as if he knew what was going to come.

Jungkook's father continued: "They officially declared it an accident. But I'm convinced that he just jumped out of the window. He couldn't take it anymore, being shunned every day and everywhere. Being hated just because he liked another man. That's why he wrote me, thanking me for what little support I had offered, before he decided to end it all. And that's why so few people attended his funeral."

Finally Jungkook's father looked at Jungkook himself. And it was as if there were unshed tears in his eyes. "Listen, Jungkook. That was so many years ago. Society has changed, but not so much in that regard. That's why I acted the way I did. Sorry, son..."  
"O honey," Jungkook's mother clasped the hand of her husband.  
"Even with all that Minsuk has told me, I hoped I could deter your brother or you from being gay. I should have known better. Minsuk always told me, he didn't choose to be that way, or decided to become gay just like that. It was just part of who he was.  
And here we are now, Jungkook. You've come out to us, told us that you even have a boyfriend. I don't know whether I should be sad or proud... sad because you're going to live a life that's not going to be easy, or proud, because you don't let it deter you anyway."

"Dad," Jungkook began, he sniffed, coughed and than continued, "I... I didn't know... that you were doing it because of what happened. I do know that life will not be easy. Taehyung and I, we've already encountered some... difficulties because of who we are. But still we wouldn't want it to be different."  
"Mmm," his father acknowledged his answer. Then he looked at Taehyung, and with an almost solemn voice spoke to him: "Kim Taehyung-ssi. Apparently Jungkook has chosen to be with you. And you chose to be with him. Please... take care of our son." And he bowed for Taehyung, as deep as the table would allow.  
His wife saw it happening, heard the sincerity and followed suit: "Take care of our son." She too bowed. Like Jungkook's brother did, while he said: "Take care of my brother."

"I will," Taehyung answered, in his deep voice, sincerity more than evident. "Anything human made that his world will throw against your son or brother, I can protect him from that. My Word on it!" He looked at Jungkook, as Jungkook looked back at him: "I'm just so lucky that I've found Kookkie. I don't want him to be harmed, so I do intend to protect him, to the best of my abilities." The look he gave Jungkook made him feel warm inside, and as he smiled, Taehyung smiled back.

Their little moment was interrupted by Jungkook's brother who chuckled: "Gosh... the two of you look soooo sappy, when you're looking so deep into each other's eyes. It reminds me of mum and dad, when they think they're alone and look into each other's... OUCH!"  
Jungkook's mom had swatted the back of his head: "You brat!"  
As Jungkook looked at his parents he saw something had not noticed before. They both had cheeks that were a littlebit pinkish... Could it be that his brother was right...?

"Sir, ma'am," Taehyung said, "if what he says is anywhere near the truth, then I daresay, that what you two feel for each other, is the same for the two of us. Different, but still the same..."  
And so they could finish their lunch on a much lighter tone than it had started with.

As they were walking outside, towards their cars, Jungkook's father suddenly stopped and turned towards Jungkook. He looked at him and suddenly and fiercely hugged his son, whispering: "Take care, son, take care of yourself and take care of Taehyung. He seems like a good guy to me. Take care of what you have."  
"I will, dad," Jungkook hugged him back. 

After a little while they let go of each other, and Jungkook began to tear up a bit, never having expected this outcome. His parents and brother were the first ones to drive away, while he and Taehyung were still standing there, wanting to wave at them. But as he saw the wave his father, mother and brother gave to him and Taehyung, he didn't wave back. He bowed deeply.

And he sensed how Taehyung at his side did the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna play … with some trouble?

* * *

Jungkook looked out of the window, while Taehyung drove the car home to the dorms. The shadows were getting longer, for the sun began to set. Jungkook felt very relaxed. He had not expected his dad to be this open to him and Taehyung. His brother, yeah. His mother, highly probable. But his dad? That has been a pleasant surprise. And then his reason for it. It was something Jungkook had never suspected. Neither apparently did his mom.

That his father was worried about him and his brother. Because of what happened to a good friend of his father. And his father still was a bit worried. Of that Jungkook was sure. But still... That he accepted Jungkook as he was, it was as if a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders.

"I'm glad that lunch went well, Tae," Jungkook said, watching the scenery outside.  
"Hmmm..."  
"I think you've impressed my parents, Tae."  
"Hmmm..."  
"They accept me... but I'm convinced they accept you too."  
"Hmmm..."

That was the 3rd time, Taehyung just hummed in response to Jungkook's remarks, what was going on? As Jungkook directed his gaze to Taehyung, he noticed it: while driving the car, Taehyung's eyes not only watched the road. His head swiveled left to right and back again. As if he was looking for something.

"Taehyung," Jungkook began.  
"Hmmm..."  
"There are pink fluffy bunnies dancing on the backseat..."  
"Hmmm..."  
"TAEHYUNG!!!"

With a jerk on the wheel Taehyung seemed to wake up from where his mind was wandering. The car swerved a bit, but steadied again, when Taehyung took control of the steering wheel.  
"Taehyung, what's going on?"

After a short worried look at Jungkook, Taehyung watched the road again: "There's a park nearby. We're going there, instead of the dorms."  
"What? Is something wrong?"

Taehyung didn't answer, until he stopped near the park. After turning off the engine, he looked at Jungkook. His face betrayed that he was worried. And even a bit ... afraid? What in the world could make him afraid? He was an archdemon. A third grade archdemon.  
Unless...

"Your ... opponents?" Jungkook asked. Taehyung bit on his lip. He nodded: "I think we've attracted the attention... of an archangel."  
"How do you know?"  
"Kookie... I could sense your parents even when they were already far away. But suddenly, it was as if they disappeared from my senses. I probed around a bit, and noticed that beyond a certain distance, I didn't sense anything. No people. No living things. Nothing."  
"O?"  
"That means, that somebody is blocking my senses. That could be done, by 2 or 3 archangels of the 3rd grade. Or a single one of the 2nd grade or first grade."

They stepped out of the car, and walked into the park. Taehyung was still sweeping the area with his eyes, and probably with all his other senses too. Jungkook saw how his eyes were darting all over the area, taking in the surroundings.  
"But why would they do that?" Jungkook asked. Finally he had, more or less, the approval from his parents, and now somebody else was making difficulties for him and Taehyung.

"You remember that homophobic idiot, that you fought with?"  
"Yes. I remember him. All too well unfortunately..."  
"Well... he was being egged on by a demon, who wanted to stake a claim on that soul. But at the same time, there was an angel nearby, who tried to stop it. That angel must have noticed how angry you were. Your anger was of an nearly inhuman level, you know..."  
"Really? I felt really angry, because that ... filthy... bloody idiot, wanted to harm you."  
"Well, that angel probably found your anger very interesting. It just betrayed demonic influences. And when he probed me... I had my shields up, he didn't sense anything. So he probably concluded, that I must have been a high-ranking demon."

They walked further into the park, until there were more trees around. There Taehyung stopped, when he saw a tree with a hollow trunk. He went closer, inspected it, nodded.

"If archangels see a human accompanied by an archdemon... what do you think, they will think about that situation?"  
"I dunno, maybe leave us alone?"  
Taehyung chuckled a bit: "That's not how an archangel-mind works. 'Oooh... there's a human and a demon! That demon probably keeps that human as a captive! By force or by scamming him!' That's what archangels would think."  
"What?" Jungkook said. "I'm not your captive!" He felt indignant, that somebody could think that way. "And you're not scamming me!"

"You know that. I know that," Taehyung said. "But you try to convince an archangel that we're ... we're..."  
"Boyfriends?"  
"Hah! That would give them an aneurysm...If you said that, they'd probably immediately try to get you away from me. Because of course they want to 'free you of the influences of those evil demons!'"

"I don't want to leave you!"  
"And I don't want to leave you. But I'm afraid we're heading for a direct confrontation with at least one archangel. That's why I'm going to ask something ... very difficult for you to do."  
"What? You want me to leave?"  
"No." Taehyung said. He pointed at the hollow trunk of that tree. "I want you to ... kinda hide in there. Whatever happens, don't move, don't make a sound, don't even try to look, so close your eyes. I'll put a shield in place, the strongest I can make. That 'll protect you from.."

"I don't want to leave your side, Taehyung. Let me fight beside you. You've seen I can fight, haven't you?"  
"Against a human. This are archangels we're talking about, Jungkook. They... " Taehyung gulped with difficulty, feeling pain searing his chest area just thinking about it: " ... could kill you in an instant. And probably totally incapacitate me by doing that, or by forcibly taking you away."

Jungkook bit his lip. His logical side could understand what Taehyung was saying, but his emotional side was difficult to get under control: "I... I don't want that either..."  
"Then," Taehyung continued, "please, Jungkook, please do what I ask. Can you? It ... it would put my mind at rest, so I can concentrate on taking on those angels." With pleading eyes, with that warm brown colour that Jungkook liked so much, Taehyung looked at Jungkook.  
After a long silence, Jungkook just nodded. 

With a last worried glance at Taehyung, who valiantly tried to smile back, Jungkook clambered into the hollow trunk, that Taehyung had seen and pointed out. As he was inside, he huddled up, and closed his eyes. He pulled his legs agains his chest, and folded his arms around them. There he started to chant in his mind: " _Please, hold on, Taehyung. Be strong and be safe. I wish I could be beside you and lend you my strength. Please, hold on, Taehyung, Be strong..._ " and repeated that over and over again.

Taehyung felt a little wave of relief washing over him, as he saw that Jungkook was inside the trunk. He gathered his powers and put a shield in place. Jungkook could breath inside that shielded area, probably hear a bit too. But that shield would hold, as long as Taehyung existed, or Taehyung took it down. Or when someone immensely more powerful would break it. Taehyung hoped that he wouldn't meet someone like that.

He could feel that Jungkook was thinking something, but somehow Jungkook could keep it from him. Although he felt something radiating out from Jungkook. Taehyung looked at the still form of Jungkook, before he pulled away his gaze. He would do anything within his power to protect this human, to protect whatever it was, that existed between himself and that human.

But now Taehyung had to ready himself. He stood a bit in front of the treetrunk.  
And waited.

He did not have to wait long. He heard a rustling sound and suddenly a voice: "So it's true after all! An archdemon is indeed keeping a human being as his captive." In the falling light, Taehyung could see two forms approaching him. And then he recognized them.

Taehyung had known that he was in deep shit, when he noticed his senses being blocked. However he had not realized how deep he was in, until he saw who were coming nearer and nearer:

Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo. Both archangels of the 2nd grade.

"Ow fuck," Taehyung mumbled.

Mingyu and Wonwoo positioned themselves right in the face of Taehyung. They looked at him, and Wonwoo tried to look behind Taehyung at the treetrunk. "Mm..." Wonwoo started, "...that human being is there allright. You know this is against the rules, do you?"  
"What rules?"  
"Keeping a living human being captive. Therefore... Release him!"  
"I can't."

"And why not?"  
"Because he's not my prisoner or something. That human being is staying with me, of his own free will."  
"Ow, pooh... try something else, that could actually convince us," Wonwoo snorted. "A human being staying of his own free will, with a demon? An archdemon at that? Come on!"  
"It's true though. That human male, Jeon Jungkook, is staying with me of his own free will!" Taehyung said. "I'm not lying, he even..."

"Release him!" Mingyu added, "Or else...!"  
"I CAN"T!" Taehyung yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you that..."  
"You leave us no choice," Wonwoo said, "then to take him by force!"  
"Damn you, and all those bloody archangels with their 'I am better than you' attitude," Taehyung snarled. "Bring it on!"

Wonwoo and Mingyu looked surprised at this. At first they thought that Taehyung must have been joking. A mere 3rd grade archdemon taking on two 2nd grade archangels? But they soon realized that Taehyung was bloody serious.

Taehyung's eyes blazed glowing red, his fangs came out, his wings appeared and armor plating began covering his body and limbs. A very thick armor plate covered his back between his wings, and the edges of his wings were also covered with armor. All of the deepest black, like obsidian, so it was as if Taehyung was a walking shadow, if it weren't for his open helmet, that left his face uncovered. A large black shield appeared in his left hand, with a glowing red dragon adorning it's face. And in his right hand his favorite weapon materialized: a flanged mace, which was as long as his arm.

Wonwoo and Mingyu also armored up, eyes blazing blue and white wings appearing. Their silver shield, was adorned with a golden sun, and both archangels favored longswords.  
Archdemon and archangels were ready to start the fight, with their weapons and armor. They could have blasted each other of course, but because they were in an inhabited part of the universe, an inhabited planet even, they were obliged to fight in this manner.

.

* * *

.

This rule was jointly instated by Kim Seokjin, leader of the archdemons, and Choi Seungcheol, leader of the archangels, after a particularly nasty confrontation between Min Yoongi, archdemon 1st grade, and Lee Jihoon, archangel 1st grade.

Whenever those two met, the situation usually deteriorated very quickly. Beginning with some snide remarks, until they eventually started blasting each other with angelfire or hellfire or whatever. In their last confrontation Yoongi and Jihoon destroyed several galaxies which weren't supposed to be destroyed. So they had to be repaired. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was, that neither Seokjin nor Seungcheol wanted to grant the other bragging rights of having repaired more than their opposites. Therefor they had to negotiate, who would be repairing what. And they negotiated all repairs right down to the subatomic particles. There are lots of subatomic particles in a galaxy, let alone several galaxies.

The negotiations took five and a halve days, the repairs half a day. And the next day Seokjin and Seungcheol instated the new rules of war. And took a day off. To recover from those gruelling negotiations.

.

* * *

.

Taehyung eyed Wonwoo and Mingyu, who both suddenly lunged forward to attack him. Taehyung clenched his teeth and pumped himself up on his powers and whatever he had. He was doing this for himself and for Jungkook. He couldn't let Jungkook down. He couldn't abandon him. He didn't want to be separated from him.

As Wonwoo swung his sword towards Taehyung, he came inside Taehyung's reach. Taehyung braced himself and swung his mace.

The fight was on.


End file.
